Only Time will Tell
by dolphinfan
Summary: After Jace and his girlfriend break up he meets a red head named Clary. She befriends him and eventually falls in love with him, but when Clary's mother goes into a coma after she is involved in a car accident she uncovers a dark family secret. It turns her world upside down. Will this secret interfere with her relationship with Jace and tear them apart forever?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**It was a midnight, Jace laid awake in his** bed with his hands behind his head. The room was completely dark except for a crack of light that showed underneath the door. A night-light that had been installed in the hallway for his little brother Max. Normally the light helped him sleep but lately it had been keeping him up.

He was thinking about her. He couldn't stop thinking of what went wrong. Was it because of him? He thought to himself. It had been weeks since their breakup and Jace hadn't slept well. He would lay awake in bed most nights. It was difficult for Jace to deal with it because she had been the first girl he ever cared for. The truth was Jace usually was the one who broke things off. Jace played the conversation in his head over and over whenever he closed his eyes.

_"We need to talk, Jace." she said with her arms folded._

_"Ok" He said._

_"This isn't working for me."_

_"What do you mean this isn't working?"_

_"I mean this relationship." She said_

_"So," Jace stated, "you want to talk about us?"_

_"Jace, I think we need to go our separate ways. You know see other people."_

_"Wait your breaking up with me. I thought you loved me?"_

_"I do love you, Jace. Its just that I think you love yourself more then me."_

_"Well I do look good don't I?"_

_"See that's what I'm talking about." she exclaimed pointing her finger in his direction._

_"I'm sorry if you don't like it. What do want me to do?" Jace said throwing his hands up._

_"I don't want you to do anything. I just think we need to see other people. I'm sorry Jace I can't deal with this anymore." She said walking off. Jace stood there in disbelief. He couldn't believe what just happened._

Jace was startled awake when a knock came at his door. He must have dose off to sleep. He looked at the clock on his nightstand. It read 2:30. He wondered who could it be. Jace hoped it wasn't Isabelle for she had a habit of waking him up early, but this was really early even for her. Rolling out of bed he answered the door. It was Max. He was a small for his age. His pajamas were too big for him. His hair flopped at the sides of his face and his glasses were slightly crooked on his nose. Max looked up at Jace with his brown eyes.

"What's up, buddy?" Jace said patting him on head.

"I heard a noise." Max replied.

"A noise?"

"Yes."

"Max, it was probably just your imagination. Go back to sleep." Jace said rubbing his eyes. He started to close the when Max stopped the door with his hand.

"But Jace!" Max insisted. "It came from the kitchen."

"Max, please you need to go back to -" Jace broke off when a loud crash came from downstairs. He grabbed his baseball bat then lead Max down towards the kitchen. They crept slowly toward the kitchen. Jace was up front and Max trailing behind him. It was dark in the kitchen as they entered Jace held the bat at his shoulder when something in the shadows jumped on the counter.

**Clary walked up the stairs to Luke's apartment** after hanging out at the movies with her friend Simon. They had planned on being home before two but their movie ran a little late. Simon had been Clary's best friend since they were kids.

Her mother only allowed her to stay out past midnight if there was no school or on weekends. Other than that she had to be home at midnight and no later. In the summer they would stay out late almost everyday sometimes until 3 o'clock in the morning, although tonight had been a Friday it was no exception.

Clary and Simon had gotten home around 2:30. Simon always walked Clary to the front door before he went home.

"Thanks, Simon." Clary said.

"Your welcome, Miss Fray." Simon said with a smile.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I guess we could just wing it if you want."

"Well I should probably get inside." Clary said shyly.

"Yeah" Simon said shuffling his feet. "Good night Clary."

"Good night Simon."

Simon kissed Clary on the cheek then walked down the street. That's how it was every night. It wasn't that Simon didn't like Clary he did. It was just he was in love with her. He had been since he became interested in girls. Clary watched him leave until he disappeared around the corner, and then turned to unlock the door.

**Jace and Max jumped at the movement**. It looked at both boys with glowing eyes then hissed. Jace turned on the light. "Church," Jace said, "you stupid cat." He swatted the air to shoo the cat away. It jumped off the counter then ran into the other room. Just then Maryse came into the kitchen.

"What is going on in here?" she said.

"Church was on the counter." Max said looking up at her.

Maryse slipped a piece of his hair behind his ear. Then looked around the kitchen. She shook head as she rubbed the bridge of her noise.

"I told Isabelle to make sure the kitchen was clean." Maryse said crossing her arms. Yawning "I am going to have talk with her in the morning. Go back to bed Jace." Turning to look at him. "You look like you could use some sleep."

Jace was about to say something instead he turned and headed back to his room. Maryse took Max back to his bedroom before returning to bed herself. The next morning Jace heard Maryse scold Isabelle as he walked passed the kitchen. He heard Maryse tell her she had to clean the kitchen before she attended her studies with Hodge. Jace knew Isabelle hated cleaning the kitchen she would protest it every time, but her mother always insisted if it wasn't done she would take away privileges. Jace was in living room when Isabelle found him. He was packing his books in his backpack.

"Jace!" Isabelle yelled.

"What?" He said startled dropping his notebook on the floor.

When she got up to him, she crossed her arms across her chest and tapping her foot. Jace thought Isabelle was very beautiful when she was mad. He looked at her. Her eye borrows were closed together and her breathing was hard.

"You ratted me out."

"I did not." Jace said returning to pack his backpack.

"Yes you did." Isabelle scolded.

"Izzy, your crazy." Jace said slugging his backpack over his shoulder. "I'm going to class."

"I'm not done talking."

"I am" Jace smirked at Isabelle then walked off. Isabelle growled between her teeth. She grabbed her bag and followed Jace to the library.

The library was on the top floor of the Lightwoods three-story home. Large windows on either side let in the sun, which gave the room a natural light. There were four student desks in front of a large executive desk. Each desk had a desk lamp mounted in the surrounded the library; which books upon books of every genre from encyclopedias to general reading. Some of books were bound in leather while others were paperback or hardcover. Some new, some as old as Hodge, there were even books in other languages, too.

Jace and Isabelle were avid readers and spent most of their time in the library when they weren't helping their parents in the restaurant. When they both arrived, Alec and Max were already seated at their desks. Isabelle took her seat while glaring at Jace.

Jace and Isabelle went on back and fourth. Alec thought Jace was going to hit Isabelle for minute but then quickly shoved the thought out of his mind. Hodge walked in the library to find Isabelle and Jace in a shouting match. Hodge was an elderly gentleman who was a good friend to the Lightwoods. He dressed in a suit everyday. He grey white hair was neatly combed and his loafers were polished to a shine.

Hodge interrupted the twosome, "Alright that is enough both of you. "

"Can we explain to certain people not to blame others for chores they didn't do?" Jace asked Hodge while looking at Isabelle.

"It's not my fault you ratted me out." Isabelle replied.

"I didn't rat you out, Izzy!"

"Enough. Now sit down in your seats so we can get to today's lessons." Hodge scolded.

"Yes, sir" They said together taking their seats.

"Now please turn to page 240 in your history books." Hodge instructed them.

"What's so important about the civil war?" Jace asked Hodge.

"For your information the civil war was an important part of American history." Isabelle said to Jace.

"I wasn't asking you Isabelle."

"Well I was answering your question." She replied.

"I don't care." Jace said rudely.

"You don't have to be rude."

"Oh shut Izzy."

"No you shut up Jace"

"Enough!" Hodge bellowed. "If you two interrupt my lesson again both of you will be cleaning the bookcases with a toothbrush."

Isabelle sank back in her chair. She turned slightly to Jace and stuck her tongue out at him. Jace smiled then leaned forward. Then said: "Don't stick your tongue out unless you plan on using it." He said quietly.

"Gross" Isabelle said disgusted.

Hodge finished the day's lessons without any further interruptions from Isabelle and Jace. When they were all dismissed Hodge called to Isabelle and Jace to stay. He wondered what they had been fighting about for it seemed very unusual for them. Normally it was Alec and Isabelle arguing over something. Hodge asked both of them to tell him what was going on.

Jace told him that Max heard a noise in the kitchen last night. They went to investigate and found Church on the counter. Jace then stated that their mother Maryse came down because the two boys were out of bed. Isabelle looked at Jace in disbelief as he told his story.

Hodge nodded stroking his bread. "So Maryse was the one who noticed that kitchen had not been done."

"Yes" Jace answered. "I didn't rat you out Izzy."

"OK," Hodge throwing his hand to stop them from arguing again. "Isabelle why didn't you clean the kitchen last night like you were suppose to?"

"I was tried." She said. "I would've done in the morning anyway." bowing her head to at her feet.

"Next time let's do our chores when were told to do them alright." Hodge said. "Remember blaming someone else only puts the blame on you. You both may go."

Jace and Isabelle left the library quietly. Isabelle didn't speak to Jace for the rest of the day; which made him happy. He didn't like having to listen to her annoy him. Jace headed for the training room. It had not been used very often, but Jace liked coming in here because it helped him blow off steam. He had taken karate lessons when he was little.

The training had weapons of all styles. It even had mats laid out on the floor. Jace loved to practice with the weapons his favorite was the swords. They made him feel powerful and dangerous. He threw his backpack down on the floor then slipped his off shoes and socks off. He stripped his sweater off and threw it on to his backpack. Jace practice until it was time for dinner.

After dinner he decided to go out. His favorite spot to hang out was a club called Idris. It was the only club in New York that allowed teens 15 and up inside. Though you still had to be 21 to drink. Jace like the place because there lots of hot girls, tonight there were plenty of them.

One in particular was sitting next to a dark blonde boy with glasses. Her red-flamed hair was tied back in a ponytail. Jace watched her for a while. She was beautiful. When she turned her head he saw that she had green eyes that looked like emeralds. He thought about what he would say to her perhaps he would shot her one of his pick up lines, but which one?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Clary sat across the table from Simon.** When she looked over her shoulder, she saw a very good looking blonde headed boy staring at her. He wicked. Clary turned away shaking her head in disgust. Simon looked at Clary.

"Are you OK, Fray?" Simon asked.

"No, you see that guy sitting over there with the blonde hair?" Simon looked to where Clary was pointing.

"Yea, what about him?"

"He keeps staring at me." Clary said hiding her face.

"Geez, Clary I would be to. I mean you are the most beautiful girl in here." He said smiling.

Clary picked up a pretzel and threw at Simon. "What? You are Clary." Simon said reaching across the table to push stray strand of Clary's hair behind her ear.

"Oh Simon you really think I'm beautiful?" Clary gazed at Simon curiously.

"Clary I...I think..." Simon paused. "Never mind I have to go to the restroom." He got up awkwardly then walked toward the restrooms in the back.

As soon as Simon left, Clary saw the blonde boy advanced towards her. She pulled her jacket tightly hoping he would just walk by. The boy stood at her table smiling. Clary looked up at him. His eyes were a golden brown like champagne. His hair was like liquid gold streaming down his face. He was beautiful she thought.

"Do I know you? Cause you look like my next girlfriend." He said sitting down across from her.

Clary laughed. "In your dreams."

"Why you don't want to be my girlfriend?"

"Why are you desperate?." Clary said crudely.

"No," Jace said raising his eyebrows. "I was just trying to make conversation."

Clary rolled her eyes. "You know what I have to go my friend is waiting for me." That said Clary got up from the table and walked over to where Simon was standing.

They walked out of the club together. Simon noticed Clary was on edge the entire way home. He wondered if that blonde headed boy had anything to with it. He never saw Clary get anger or upset. Even if she did she was very good at hiding it. Clary had been his best friend for as long as he could remember. He cared about her and always worried about her.

"Clary, are you OK?" Simon asked finally.

"Yea," she answered.

"Are you sure? You seem on edge."

Clary sighed, "Simon would you use lame pick up line to get a girl?"

Simon was shocked at Clary's question. He replied, "Well...I...Uh...It depends."

"So you would use one."

"Not exactly. Why do ask?"

"That blonde boy that was in the club used one on me when you went to the bathroom." She said.

"Really, What did say?"

"It was really stupid. I don't get why boys have to go to such extreme to get a girl." Clary said folding her arms across her chest.

"Well some are just desperate I guess." Simon said shyly bowing head while shuffling his feet. "Besides like you said their stupid, lame and almost never work."

"Almost never work? You sound like you've used a few or two." Clary said looking at him.

"Clary, does it matter? I mean your acting like it's a big deal."

"Well have you?"

Simon hesitated "Yes, no, maybe. Look can we just go home and drop this. I don't what talk about that jerk who tried to pick up OK."

"Simon!" She called out but he had already started walking away. Clary ran after him to catch up.

**Jace sat at the table wondering** what had just happen. It was not unusual that a girl would blow him off like that. Usually his good looks were enough but for some reason this time they weren't enough. Jace had to find out more about this girl. She seemed different somehow. He waited a few minutes before following her out the club.

Jace saw them walk down the boulevard when they stopped. He kept his distance. He heard them talking though he could barely make out what it was they were talking about. Then he he saw the boy with the glasses walk off then the red headed girl chased after him. He saw them turn a corner then he ran after them but it was too late. They had already disappeared into the distance. Frustrated he went down the street towards his house.

The next morning Isabelle was rambling in Jace's ear about a subject he could care less about. Jace found Isabelle more annoying then anyone else he knew. He didn't understand how Alec put up with her. He wished Alec was here now, but Alec had gone to Chicago with Hodge. Jace had decided the only way he was going to get away from Isabelle was to go somewhere that she would never go.

He knew of a bookstore that had a cafe which had the best hot chocolate in town. As soon as Isabelle had her back turned Jace sneaked out. He walked down the back stairs and out the back door. He started down the street towards the bookstore. He knew Isabelle would never come here because she always order books online. Jace loved a good book especially science fiction and fantasy. He read most of the Stars Wars and the Star trek series. He even started reading the Dungeons and Dragons books.

The bell at the top of the doorway rang as he entered bookstore. It wasn't very big, but Luke the owner was very good at getting any type of book. If he didn't haven't in stock he would order it for you. It's what Jace liked about Luke's bookstore. Jace was a regular in the store so whenever he came in Luke manged to have the latest copy of Stars Wars or Star Trek books. Luke was putting books on the shelf when he saw Jace come in.

"Jace," He said, "I just got in some new books for you."

"Cool," Jace replied with a smile.

"I thought you would like that." Luke smiled then patted Jace on the shoulder. Jace followed Luke to the counter where she had been sitting unaware. She was reading the new release of "The Chronicles of Avantia" by Adam Blade. She was also listening to her iPod. When Luke walked behind counter he tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to look at him.

"Hey Luke, what's up?" She said pulling her earphones out of her ears.

"Your feet is what's up. How many times have I told you not to put your feet on the counter." Luke scolded her.

"Too many. I'm sorry I didn't mean too."

"Yea, well do you remember what you did with the box of books I gave you?"

"Um, yea I put them under the counter." She ducked under the counter then produce a small box filled with a assortment of Science fiction books. She place the box on the counter when she notice the blonde boy from the club.

"You again. What are you doing here?" She said coldly.

"I came to check out some books." Jace said with a half-smile.

"Why?"

"Because I like to read."

"Wait do you two know each other." Luke interrupted looking from one to the other.

"Yea we've met." Clary narrowed her eyes at Jace.

"I see." Luke said.

"This boy tried to pick up last night." She said looking directly at Jace.

"Hey I have name you know." Jace pointed to himself.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a second." Luke said throwing his hands between them. "Let's calm down here."

"Whatever, I'll be in the back." Clary said as she stalked towards the back of the store.

Luke shook his head. "I'm sorry about my stepdaughter Clary. She's usually not like this."

"I can imagine." Jace said looking through the books.

It was close to dinner time when Jace left the bookstore and cafe. He started down the avenue when he saw Clary come out of the store. She was alone. Luke had let the store early to pick up his truck from the shop. He had to put new tires on it because the old ones had worn out.

Jace smiled as he watched her for minute. Her hair was down on her shoulders. It blew like fire in the wind. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. She didn't seem real to him. Jace walked up to her.

"Hi," He said.

Clary looked up. She rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I thought since we got off to a bad start maybe we could start over. My name is Jace." He said putting his hand out to shake.

Clary took his hand, "Clary." She said.

"Clary, nice to meet you."

"Thank you, nice to meet you too, Jace" Clary replied smiling.

They talked for a few minutes then Clary's phone rang. "Hello."

"Clary, it's Luke."

"Hey Luke, I was just closing the store." She told Luke. He had left the store early to pick up his truck from the shop.

"Good, Clary I have some bad news." Luke said in a serious voice.

"What is it?" Clary said concerned.

"It your mother. There's been an accident."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Luke was heading back to the** store when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled over to the side off the road. The truck came to a screeching halt. It was an old truck, but it got him from point A to point B. He put the truck in park then answered his phone.

"Hello" Luke said.

"Hello is this Mr. Garroway" The female voice asked.

"Yes, this is he."

"Mr. Garroway, this nurse Katlin here at the hospital. I have your wife Jocelyn Fray here. I'm afraid she's been in a car accident." the nurse said.

"Oh god, I'm on my way there." Luke said.

"Very well sir we'll see you soon." she said then hung up.

I have to call Clary, Luke thought to himself. He dialed her number then put the truck in gear and headed for the hospital. When she answered the phone he told about her mother.

**"Is she OK?" Clary** asked.

"Clary, I don't know." Luke said.

"What? You don't know? How can you not know?" Clary said historically.

"Clary, I haven't even gotten to the hospital yet." Luke said irritated. "And don't use that tone of voice with me young lady."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry." Clary said as tears ran down her face.

"I'll meet at the hospital Clary OK." Luke said hanging up the phone.

Clary wiped the tears from her cheeks. She put her phone back in her messenger bag then immediately she thought of Simon. He was always there for her. Clary zipped up her jacket and brushed her hair back behind her ears. She folded her arms then turn to Jace who was still standing beside her with the bag of books he bought in his hand. Clary sniffed as she looked at him. His gold blonde hair was blowing in the wind. He looked like an angel that had just dropped from the sky. The tears were still rolling down her face when he spoke.

Jace looked at her, he wanted to wipe the tears from her face. He moved toward her and asked:

"Is everything all right, Clary?" Jace said in concerned voice.

"Um yea my mother has been hurt. I have to go I'm sorry." Clary said tearfully.

"I hope she is OK" Jace said sympathetically.

"Me, too" Clary turned on her heel and walked towards Simon's house.

**Simon was sitting on his computer** playing D&D online when a knock came at the door. He logged off his game then headed for the door. His mother had already answered the door. He saw her hugging someone. As he moved closer to see who it was a figure with with red hair was crying in his mother's chest. It was Clary. She looked up. Simon held out his arms. Clary let go of Simon's mother and ran into his arms. He stroked the back of her hair and rested his chin on her head. Simon was much taller then Clary was. When they finally broke apart. Simon wiped the tears from her face.

"Hey is everything OK?" Simon asked searching her face.

"My mom has been hurt." She said in a hoarse voice.

"Oh Clary, I'm sorry." He said tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I need to get to the hospital. Luke is waiting for me."

"Sure absolutely. Mom." Simon looked at his Mother.

"Of course, let me get my keys." His mother said walking into the kitchen. When she return the three of them went downstairs.

**Luke arrived at the hospital,** parking his truck before heading inside. He walked up to the nurse's station. They directed him upstairs to the fourth floor. When the elevators doors opened on the fourth floor Luke stepped out. The nurse's station was just to his left. He walked quickly towards the stations.

"Excuse me," He started, "my wife Jocelyn Fray is here."

"Yes sir, just one moment the doctor would like to speak with you first." The nurse said.

Luke sat down in the waiting area and waited for the doctor. It took only a few minutes before the doctor to address him. He looked very young for his age. The doctor walked over towards Luke.

"Mr. Fray, I'm Dr. Jeremiah" he said holding out his hand.

"It's Garroway actually. Jocelyn didn't change her name when we got married." Luke laughed.

"I see, well Mr. Garroway. Your wife was in a pretty severe accident. The other car hit her head on leaving her with multiple contusions, a few broken ribs, some small cuts on her face from the windshield and her left leg is broken." the doctor said.

"She's OK then right?" Luke asked.

"Yes, but I'm afraid she is in a coma." Dr. Jeremiah stated.

"How long will she be in a coma?" Luke asked concern.

"I can't really tell you, Mr. Garroway. Comas are unpredictable. It could be weeks, months even years there's no telling."

"May I see her?"

"Of course follow me." he said turning towards the hall.

Luke followed the doctor down the hallway. When they arrived at the room, Dr. Jeremiah opened the door. Luke stepped in. He saw Jocelyn lying on the bed. She looked like a sleeping angel. He walked up to the bed slowly. _Oh Jocelyn._ Luke thought as he looked upon her. He grasped her hand then sat in the chair next to the bed. Moments later Clary walked in with Simon right behind followed by his mother. The look on Clary's face was complete shock.

"Mom" Clary said tearfully. She walked slowly up to the bed her hands shook when she covered her mouth. Luke watched her cautiously. Clary cried in her hands. Simon stepped toward her. He placed his hand on her shoulder for reassurance. Clary turned into him. He wrapped his arm around her. Luke explain to Clary what the doctor told him. Clary looked at her mother then waled loudly. Luke also told Clary he was going to need her help at the bookstore. It was going to be tough for awhile.

"Clary, I also want you to stay with Mrs. Lewis until your mother wakes up." Luke nodded to .

"OK," Clary sobbed.

That night Clary sat on Simon's couch hugging a pillow. She couldn't stop thinking about her mother lying there in the bed motionless. She felt sick to her stomach. Her throat was dry from crying. Simon sat down next to her on the couch. He hated to see Clary upset. Simon moved closer to her, he put his arm around her. Clary curled up next to him.

**Jace was in the library sitting at his desk** getting some homework done. Their were no lessons on Monday for Hodge believed that Monday's were a good time for studying. Jace didn't mind the schedule it was just he wished it could be like other kids who went to school Monday through Friday instead of Tuesday through Saturday. Although he had lessons on Saturday he didn't do Saturday's homework until Monday anyway. He liked the library because it was quiet and Isabelle didn't bug him in here. Monday was usually the day Isabelle helped out their father in the restaurant with inventory.

When he finished his homework he went for a walk. Jace walked for miles until he reached the street where the bookstore was. He was not planning to come here but something told him he needed to be here. The place seemed packed. He walked into the bookstore, Jace had been here many times and never seen it this busy. He saw Luke running the cash register for the bookstore and Clary was frantically trying to run the cafe by herself. Jace walked up to Luke.

"Hey Luke, do you need any help?" He asked.

"Thank you Jace that would be very kind of you." Luke smiled. "Why don't you help Clary in the cafe, I can manage here."

"OK" Jace nodded then walked towards the cafe. He slipped behind the bar and grabbed an apron.

Clary saw him helping customers. "Jace, what are you doing here?"

"Helping what does it look like?" he said taking money from a customers and putting it in the register.

"I...don't know what to say?"

"Don't say anything just keep taking those orders I'll handle this." Jace said with out looking at her.

Clary smiled then went back to work. When the cafe and bookstore started to clear Luke, Clary, and Jace relaxed. They started clean up until closing time, Luke turned off the open sign. Clary smiled at Jace.

"Thank you, I never knew you were handy at the register." She said.

"Well, I help my dad out on occasions at his restaurant."

"Which one?" Luke asked as he counted the cash in the register.

"The Institute" Jace answered.

"I've heard of that place. Their chicken tortellini is suppose be really good." Luke said.

"It's one of our most popular dishes." Jace said.

The threesome continued to talk. Jace helped Clary clean up the cafe while Luke cleaned up the bookstore. When they were done Luke led them out of the store locking the door behind him. Clary started walking towards Simon's house as Luke pulled away to head to the hospital. Jace walked beside her.

"Hey if you don't mind me asking I was just wondering how your mom was." Jace said breaking the silence between them.

"She's OK, I mean she is in coma if you must know."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine, really. Look I didn't mean to snap at you." Clary apologizes.

"That's all right. I know your going through a lot right now." He said. "Hey if you need anyone to talk to I could give you my number and you could call me."

"Thanks but I have my friend Simon."

"Oh, so were not friends. That's fine. Perfect." Jace said frustrated.

"Jace I didn't mean it that way. It's just I don't know you."

"You could get to know me." He said.

"Well, maybe."

"Why don't I give my number anyway. If you want to talk or just hang out you can call me." Jace grabbed a pen out of Clary's messenger bag then took her hand and wrote his number.

"Ugh, thank you." She said with an awkward smile.

Jace smiled back placing the pen back into her bag then went his separate way. He saw Clary watch him walk down the street, she had a look of that is a very weird boy but he is cute she seemed to say. It had been only a matter of days since Jace laid eyes on Clary and yet no matter how hard he tried not to think about her. He couldn't get Clary out of his mind. For every time he closed his eyes there she was her emerald green eyes and her red flamed hair. She was intoxicating.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Clary was in the back of the bookstore** sorting through books. She had been helping out at the store everyday after school. She had only been to the a few times hospital to see her mother since the accident. Luke had told her it was not good for her to see her mother in the state she was in. He always gave her updates everyday. Luke was a good father to Clary even though he wasn't her biological one. He loved her like his own daughter.

Today seemed like an ordinary day for Clary. She went to school, helping out at the bookstore. Clary asked Simon to help her to sort out all the books. As they were going through the boxes Simon noticed a box sitting on one of the shelf. He went to investigate.

"Clary what's this?" he said holding the box out to her.

"I don't know. I have never seen that before." She said taking the box. Clary examined the box carefully. It looked very old. The metal was tarnished almost to a blackish green color. The corners were covered with what appeared to be leather. Clary rubbed her hand over the top of the box. It was carved with a symbol that look a star and a moon. She wondered what could be in the box. As Clary held the box it felt cold like something dark was being kept inside. It made her shiver.

"Clary, are you OK?" Simon asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yea, I'm fine." She answered putting the box aside.

They finished sorting out the books until eight that night. Clary and Simon left the bookstore together. Clary held the box tightly in her arms. After they got home and finished dinner, Clary sat on the bed next to Simon who was fast a sleep. The box they found sat in her lap. Clary flipped the box over in her hands before opening the box. Inside was a journal, a photo, a newspaper clipping and a pair of baby shoes. Clary took out the journal. She flipped through it. She started to read page that caught her eye.

_Saturday, June 10_

_I have noticed the boys have fighting a lot lately. Their behavior seems out of control. They continuously hit each other with toys and their hands. I have tried to tell Valentine about it but he keeps telling me not to worry. He would just tell me they were just boys and I shouldn't stress my self out especially not in my condition. I didn't know what to do I was afraid that they were going to seriously hurt each other.  
_

Clary continued reading the journal entry. Tears started to run down her cheeks. It was disturbing to hear her mother talk about her brothers this way. Why would her mother think something was wrong with Sebastian? Scared to finish out more she quickly put the journal back in the box then closed it. She set the box on the floor then curled up next to Simon.

**Jace, Isabelle, Alec and Max stood** at the library door with books and backpacks. A note was placed on the door that read _"Lessons canceled for the next two week. Please see table for_ _assignments_." On the table were four folders. Isabelle walked over to investigate.

"Canceled? You mean no classes for week." Alec said turned to grin at Jace.

"Are thinking what I'm thinking?" Jace grinned back.

"If your thinking what thinking."

"Halo 3!" Both boys said together as they high five each other.

"Cool it you two. Do you honestly think Hodge is going to let us off that easy?" Isabelle said standing near the table. "Look." she held out the folders handing one to each of them.

Jace open the folder to find several assignments and take home quizzes. He curled his lip at the amount of work he had to do. "Your kidding right."

"No, apparently not. Look we have to do a 500 word essay on the segregation. Then another 500 word essay on the process of photosynthesis." Alec said.

"What's photosynthesis?" Max asked curiously.

"Is the process of how plants process energy from sunlight." Jace answered.

"Hey how come Max's folder isn't quite so thick?" Alec noticed that his little brother's folder was so much thinner.

"Duh Alec, his only nine." Isabelle said in a smart mouth.

"Yea but he'll be done before we will." Alec said shaking his head. "Man, it will take us forever just to finish all this."

"More like eternity" replied Jace.

"God, you two make a big deal out of everything." Isabelle rolled her eyes then stomped off toward her room.

"You two make a big deal out of everything." Jace mocked. "Can we locked her up in room until she 30?"

"I don't think mom would approve of that but it sounds good." Alec chuckled.

Jace and Alec walked back to their rooms to put their stuff away. Max followed closely behind. When Jace got to his room he threw his backpack on the floor then flopped on the bed. He thought about Clary. She seemed to be on his mind a lot lately. Jace closed his eyes and pictured her in his mind. As her image came in his head, his phone began to ring.

"Hello." he answered.

"Hello," the voice replied, "is these Jace."

"Yes, who this" Jace said.

"Clary."

"Hey Clary, I was wondering when you were going to call. What's up?" he replied happily t hear her voice.

"I was calling to see if you wanted to hang out later."

"Sure."

"OK, meet at central park at 4." she said.

"I'll see you there." said Jace.

**Clary sat in the park waiting** for Jace to show up. While she waited she thought about the past few days. Her mother was in the hospital, finding the box in the storage room of the bookstore, meeting Jace it seemed to have happened so quickly. Something was still bugging Clary as if there was a secret that was being held from her. She had looked at the family picture in the box many times. It didn't make sense to her at all she looked nothing like her father Valentine, but more like her mother. Clary tried to put it all together but couldn't. Just then she heard a voice.

"Hey Clary." the voice said.

"Jace, hi."

"So what do you want to do?" Jace asked.

"I don't know." She replied. "I thought we could just talk."

"OK, what do you want to talk about?"

"I ...well.." She began, "I thought we could maybe get to know each other."

"Uh, sure." Jace said with a half smile.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yea."

"If you suspected that something was being kept from you what would you do?"

"I don't understand the question."

"You know like a secret." She verified.

"I don't know why do you ask?"

"I'm not sure. It's nothing. I'm sorry."

"It's OK," he said "hey want to go get a smoothie?"

"Yea, I love too." Clary smiled.

**A black sedan sat on **the side of the street. Two men were in the car watching Jace and Clary. The men looked like each other. Both had the same blonde hair, blues eyes and same facial features. As they watched Clary walk down the the street with Jace. They wondered if they could trust this kid or not.

"That's diffidently not Simon Lewis she's walking with." The man in passenger seat said.

"You think," the other man said, "Jonathan, I swear you so stupid."

"Well I only meant she's usually with Simon. I was just wondering why our sister is walking with this guy."

"Maybe he's her new boyfriend." Sebastian laughed.

"I thought Simon was her boyfriend."

"Please that boy couldn't get a girl to date him even if were the last man on earth." Sebastian said sarcastically.

The two men continued to watch Clary and Jace a little while longer. Taking in any unusual behavior about the golden blonde hair boy. He seemed trustworthy but Jonathan and Sebastian weren't going to take any chances. They were very cautious about who hung around there sister. Both were trained how to lookout for suspicious behavior. It was part of the secret society they belonged to.

"Do you think we can trust him?" Jonathan asked his brother.

"Only one way to find out." Sebastian replied as he put the car in gear following Jace after he walked Clary back to Simon's house.

**When Clary entered the apartment** Simon was sitting on the couch playing his favorite video game. He didn't notice she had entered the apartment. Clary shook her head as she walked towards the bedroom. She didn't understand why video games were more important than anything else. Clary set her messenger bag on the floor then sat on the edge of the bed. Simon soon entered the room.

"Are you OK, Clary?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Yea, I'm fine."

"You sure because you've been acting weird lately."

"I'm sorry. I guess with my mother in hospital and finding that box in storage area the other day I've been in my own world. Luke's not helping either." She said.

Simon rubbed Clary's back. "I don't blame him really. I mean his wife's in the hospital and he's under a lot of stress. I sure you Clary things will get better."

"I hope so Simon." Clary leaned on Simon's shoulder.

Simon laid his head on Clary's. He wished he could tell her how he felt, but he knew that now wasn't the time or place to tell her. He held Clary in his arms until she fell asleep. Like a gentlemen he laid her on the bed putting her feet up then taking off her shoes. Simon covered Clary with the blanket then left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**It grew darker as Jace walked **down the boulevard. He had this weird feeling he was being followed. He turned around to look over his shoulder. Nothing was there. I must be imagining things he thought. Jace reached the corner where his adopted father Robert Lightwood had his restaurant "The Institute". The dinner crowd had died down there was only few people inside when he entered. Maryse was wiping tables.

"Jace," She said looking up "good you're here. I need you to help Alec with dishes, please."

"Sure." he said looking out the window. A black sedan speed off into the distance, he thought it was odd but soon shrugged it off. Jace entered the back of the kitchen. He took off his jacket then put on an apron. Alec looked up from the sink as Jace approached.

"Hey," Alec said.

"Maryse said for me to help you."

"Good I could use the help. It's been a madhouse." Alec snorted.

"Why didn't they call me I could've helped out?"

"Well they didn't really need to. I mean we were pretty well staffed for a change."

Jace sighed then started on washing the dishes. Alec rinsed then sanitized them before placing them on the rack to let them air dry. It took at least an hour to finish the dishes. If Jace hadn't shown up when he did it would have taken Alec all night to finish. The two boys dried their hands.

"So, Isabelle says you have a new girlfriend." Alec said.

"She's not my girlfriend not yet anyway." Jace replied.

"Not your girlfriend so then meeting her in central park wasn't date?"

"Uh no. Not really." Jace said nervously. "I mean I just met her. Besides I just got out of relationship."

"And that's never stopped you before."

"Yea I know, but Clary's different. She not like the others."

"Well then I guess your just going have to sweep her off her feet." Alec smiled.

"How do you suppose I do that?" Jace asked.

"Ask dad if can use the yacht." Alec said taking off his apron then headed upstairs.

Jace leaned on the hand-washing sink. He thought about what Alec said then Robert Lightwood walked into the back room. He looked at Jace as he headed to the sink to get fresh water.

"You alright Jace?" Robert asked.

"Um yea," Jace said.

"Are you sure?"

"No, dad can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Robert said.

"Maybe I use the yacht?"

Robert looked at Jace curiously. "I don't know Jace, why?"

"I wanted to impress this girl I like." Jace said combing his fingers through his hair.

"Really," Robert replied, "tell you what Jace. You give me a day and a time. I'll let you use, but not with out me on board."

"Yes sir," Jace agreed as Robert went back into the kitchen. Jace left the backroom and headed for his room.

**As Jace walked up the stairs,** he heard voices coming from the living room. He entered the room to find his siblings. Max was curled up at the far end of the couch reading his favorite comic book. Isabelle was sitting on the other end reading her latest edition of teen vogue. Her long legs stretched out on the couch. Alec was sitting in an armchair with one of his long legs slung over the side. He was flipping channels on the T.V.

"Did you ask him?" Alec asked as though he could sense Jace's presence.

"Yea I did." Jace answered.

"Ask who what?" Isabelle asked looking up from her magazine.

"Ask dad if Jace could use the yacht."

"He said no right. I mean considering what happened the last time." She said.

"Well sort of."

"What do mean sort of?" Alec asked adjusting his position in the chair.

"He kinda said he wants to be on the boat with me."

Isabelle laughed, "I don't blame him."

"Shut up Isabelle." Jace snorted.

"So basically he is going as a chaperone. Doesn't surprise me." Alec said.

"Yea I guess because he doesn't trust me." Jace replied sinking into a chair.

"Hey going out to sea was your idea." Alec reminded.

"Yea it was your idea to take them on the yacht in the first place."

"At least we scored with those chicks we took with us." Alec smiled.

Isabelle rolled her eyes then got up from the couch. "Come on Max, time for bed."

Max scooted off the couch and followed Isabelle taking his comic book with. He held it close to his chest as if to guard it. Alec sat on the couch close to where Jace was sitting.

"So are you going to take her then get some?" Alec grinned.

"No, I want to take things slow with this one and not rush things."

"I see. Well I'm off to bed got to help dad with the order tomorrow. Good night Jace."

Jace sat in the living room for a while before heading off to bed. His room was clean just the way he liked it. A desk stood in the far corner of his room. A stack of textbooks and notebooks sat neatly on top. A laptop also sat on the desk. Movie posters of his favorite science fiction posters hung on the walls. Shelves on the wall held action figures of various Star Wars and Star Trek movies. His bed stood up against the wall, He usually had his bed made, but for some reason he forgot to make it.

Jace sat down on the bed, removed his shoes and socks. He striped his T-shirt off throwing it in a laundry basket next to his nightstand. Surprisingly Jace was very well built for a seventeen year old. Working out everyday had paid off because it was not hard to see why girls found him irresistible. A tattoo of a dragon reaching for the moon and a sun sat on his right bicep. He never really remembered what the sufficient of it was for. All he knew was it meant he was part of something. Alec had one on his too and so did his adopted father Robert. Jace lay on his back thinking about how he could sweep Clary off her feet. Perhaps he would speak the language of love to her.

**In an elevator of a luxury apartment **building stood a average height man. His pale beige skin gleamed in the light. The doors opened to a long elegant corridor. Paintings of various artists hung on the walls. The young man started down the corridor walking at a quick pace. He opened the double doors at the end of hall. Inside standing by a large window that stretched the length of the wall was a woman.

The woman was in an elegant evening dress. She had a half filled wine glass in her right hand and left was wrapped around her torso. Her red lipstick stained the rim of the glass. The light from the moon shined on her blonde hair making it look silver. Around her neck was a necklace. It had a small roundish red looking crystal hanging off it. Her reflection in the mirror look ghostly as if floating outside of the window.

"Raphael," the woman said, "you must have a good reason to interrupt my evening." not looking at him.

"I'm very sorry, Camille. I just thought you ought to know the Morgenstern twins are back in town, " he said.

"There weren't due back in town until the fall." Camille said turning away from window. Her heels clanked on the floor as she walked.

"My sources tell me they have come back early."

"Well there must be a good reason. Any news on finding that journal?" Camille asked.

"No, I'm afraid not my lady."

"Find it. That journal is the only key we have into finding the dragons lair."

"Yes my lady and what of the twins."

"Find the that journal. As for the twins kill them if they get in your way." she said coldly.

Raphael nodded then left the room. Killing the Morgenstern twins wasn't going to be easy. He had seen how they fought and knew that it would be impossible for they were quick, strong and ruthless. Raphael entered the elevator pressed the button back downstairs.

**Jace paced his room nervously** as he dialed Clary's cell phone. He had never been so nervous before in asking a girl on date. His hands shook. What was going on with him Jace thought to himself. When Clary answered her phone, Jace's heart pounded in his chest. His breathing became heavy. The sound of her voice was like an angel. Jace could listen to it all day and night. He swallowed hard.

"Clary, it's Jace." He said.

"Hi Jace, what's up?"

"Umm, I was wondering if you wanted to go out on Friday?" Jace stuttered nervously.

"I love to." She said.

"Really, I mean great I'll pick you up at 7."

"Ok, I'll see at 7." Clary said.

When he hung up the phone he flopped on his bed. Sighed with relief. Now all he had to do was tell his father Robert Lightwood. He smiled at the thought of having Clary alone well somewhat alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Luke had stopped going to **the hospital everyday. The bookstore had become very busy due to the summer holidays. Clary had been running the café everyday after school. Luke had hired a few extra people to help out during the summer. He also had Clary back at the apartment for he missed her. Luke told Clary to come home for he had a surprise for her.

"I'll see tomorrow Simon." Clary told Simon as she entered the house.

"See you later Fray."

Clary quickly ran up the stairs that led upstairs. Almost tripping over herself she finally made it. Opening the door she heard voices coming from the kitchen. Two of the voices she hadn't heard in a long time. As Clary approached the kitchen three men were sitting at the table.

"Well look who the cat dragged in." One of them said.

Clary gasped for two of the men sitting at the table were her twin brothers Jonathan and Sebastian. She rarely saw them expect on holidays when they came to visit. It was defiantly a surprise to see them here. Jonathan got up from the table.

"Hey Lil sis, how are you?" He said walking into the kitchen.

"Jonathan" Clary said smiling, she dropped her messenger bag on the floor then ran to him and hugged him almost knocking him over. He hugged her back.

"Hey no hug for me." Sebastian said holding out his arms. Clary let go of Jonathan then ran over to Sebastian giving him a hug. He patted her back then kissed her on the forehead.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked letting go Sebastian.

"Well we heard about mom…"

"…And Luke needed help at the bookstore." Jonathan finished.

"So are you guys staying long?" She looked to Jonathan then to Sebastian.

"We thought maybe for the summer." Clary heard Sebastian say.

"Is that ok with you Lil sis." Smiled Jonathan.

Clary was happy to see her brothers even though they picked on her. It was great having older brothers because they would do anything for her, because whenever they came she ended up with new clothes perhaps a new book. When she was younger she would convince them to get the latest Barbie doll. To her it was the coolest thing in the world. Though at times she thought her brothers were weird and annoying. Being the youngest had its advantages.

"Yes, its okay with me." She said skipping to her room picking up her bag along the way.

**Jace was in his room tearing** it apart trying to find something to wear for his date. Isabelle came in noticing clothes everywhere. She picked some of them up as she walked in the room. Setting them on the bed. When she looked up a sweater came hurtling toward and hitting her the face. She manged to catch it in her arms then yelled. Jace was startled by her sudden appearance in his room.

"Jace, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I need to find something to wear for my date with Clary." He said holding a shirt in his hand.

"I thought your date wasn't until tomorrow?"

"Yes, but this girl is important and…." he broke off combing his fingers through his hair, "I want everything to be perfect."

Isabelle looked at him astounded. "Wow, I've never seen you get so worked up over a girl before."

"I know it's strange." He laughed. "Can you help me?"

Isabelle smiled, and then asked "You're asking me for help?"

"Yes I guess I am." Jace replied.

"All right but first we need to clean up this mess," Isabelle suggested. "Otherwise if mom sees this she'll freak."

Isabelle helped Jace clean up his room. Once all the clothes were picked up and put away, Isabelle with her fashion skills helped Jace with his outfit.

**Hodge awoke in a very dim **lit room. He was tied to a chair. Slowly he opened his swollen eyes. His mouth was dry. A dark figure approach him slowly. Hodge recognized him. Although he wasn't surprised to see the young man at all. He looked at him his nostrils flaring. His eyes narrowed and his lip curled.

"Raphael" Hodge said hoarsely.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"Where's what?"

With one quick movement Raphael slapped Hodge across the face with the back of his hand. Hodge's face move to the side, blood dripped down from his mouth. He glared at Raphael.

"You know very well what, old man. The journal. Where is it?"

"I don't know where it is." Hodge said.

"You lie!" said Raphael through his teeth. "Where is the journal? Tell me or I will cut your throat and watch you bleed to death." He held the knife up against Hodge's throat.

The old man looked up at the young man with fear in his eyes. The blade piercing through his skin, a cold shiver swept through Hodge's body as if his life was ending. He swallowed against the sharp edge of the blade. Hot red liquid trickled down his throat.

Hodge spoke "Luke's bookstore. It is in Luke's bookstore."

Raphael smiled sarcastically lifting the knife from Hodge's throat. Hodge looked down at his lap realizing what he had just done. He hoped it wasn't there. He hopped that it was removed from the storage room long ago.

**Friday couldn't come **soon enough for Jace. His hands were shaking so bad he had trouble tying his tie. The buttons on his shirt were miss button from his shaking hands. Jace struggling to get ready he cursed when the tie didn't corporate. When a knock came at the door Jace acknowledge.

"Jace, is everything all right?" Maryse asked walking into the room.

"I can't get this stupid tie." He said.

"Here let me help."

Maryse was a kind woman who looked after her family. Though Jace was not her real son she loved like he was one of her own. She had raised him from a little boy of only five years of age. Maryse had taken him in when his father Stephan had died. Jace's mother who had died in labor was a good friend to Maryse. She worried about Stephan raising a child on his own. She felt that Jace would need a mother eventually. She never thought that one day Stephan would be gone too.

After helping Jace with his tie Maryse, she helped him put his jacket then stood back. She looked at him. Maryse tried not to cry when she saw Jace, but she couldn't help it he looked so grown up in his dark navy suit.

"You look just like your father." Maryse said in tearful voice.

Jace smiled then said, "Thank you."

"Well should go and pick her up." she said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Yeah I should."

Jace walked out of the room. His hands were in his pocket, his heart pounding in his chest as if it were trying to escape. When he got downstairs Alec was waiting for him. Jace looked at his brother curiously. Alec was dressed like a chauffeur. He was dressed in a black blazer and pants. His wore a white shirt with a thin neck tie and a hat which was a nice touch.

"What are you doing here?" Jace asked.

"I am your driver for tonight." He replied.

"Umm, Why?"

"Dad's idea. Besides you don't have drivers license yet."

"So dad told you to this?"

"Yeah I mean how else are you going to get there? Take the train?"

Jace looked at Alec shaking his head. Somehow he knew this wasn't going to be just an ordinary date. He wondered what his adopted father Robert had in store for his date with Clary.

**Clary sat at her vanity** trying to up her hair. Every time she came close to getting it right it just fell. No matter what style she used it would not stay. It didn't help the matter that her hands shook every time, which made worse. She grunted in frustration throwing hairpins across the vanity. A knock came at her door.

"Come in." She replied.

Jonathan the youngest of her twin brothers stepped in. "Is everything all right Clary?"

"No, I can't get my hair to corporate and Jace will be here any minute." She said half sobbing. "I wish mom was here."

"I know. Would like some help?" He asked.

"You know how to fix hair?" Clary looked at him her eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Not really I just figured you could use an extra set of hands."

She smiled "Thanks I would like that a lot."

Clary turned to the mirror and let her brother fix her hair. He brushed it until the brush glided through her hair. Then he carefully twisted and wrapped it around to form a bun. Jonathan then placed hairpins to secure it in place. Clary smiled at his handy work.

"Thank you Jonathan." She said looking up at him.

"Your welcome," smiling he continued, "you look beautiful."

Clary's face blushed a bright red. She smiled as a stray strand of hair fell to her face. She jumped at the sound of voices coming from the other room. Clary glanced at Jonathan, her quicken in her throat. Her breathing became heavy. Jonathan put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. He kissed on the forehead then walked out. Clary looked at herself in her mirror. I do look like my mother she thought. Her hair was the same red as her mother's. Her dress was a dark green and flowed around her legs. It brought out her eyes as if they were part of the dress.

**When they arrived at the **dock, Jace had expected that Robert would have the yacht tied in it's place. Instead a small speedboat was waiting for them. The man in the boat helped them climb in. The boat speeds off in the direction were the yacht was anchored. Lights of the yacht glowed in the distance as they approached. Jace turned to Clary, he watched the lights sparkle in her eyes like stars. When they approached the yacht the speedboat slowed. The boatman helped Clary and Jace onto the deck. As came they on the deck, a table was set for two. Jace led Clary to the table. He pulled out the chair for her then sat down in the chair across from her.

Their waitress was Isabelle. She told them what the Chef had prepared for them. Then disappeared to the lower part of the yacht. She returned with a tray of wine glasses filled with a non-alcoholic wine. Jace and Clary drank their wine. When all the courses were served, Jace got up and took Clary by the hand and they walked up to the back of the boat.

"Thank you Jace," Clary said smiling, "this is the best date I've ever been on."

"Your welcome."

Clary sat down onto one of the seats and sighed. Jace sat next to her. "Are you all right, Clary? You've been really quite."

"I'm sorry. There's something that's been bothering me."

"What's that?" He asked curiously.

"I found a box the other day. It contains a journal which my mother had been keeping before I was born and a picture of my family."

"And that bothers you?" Jace said confused.

"No, it's what is written on the back."

"Ah, I see. What did it say?" he asked.

"It said 'Solum Tempus Dic'. I've been trying to figure out what it means."

Jace smiled then said, "It's Latin for Only Time Will Tell."

"How do you know that?"

"I've studied it most of my life."

"Wow, you're amazing."

"I know." he smirked.

Clary shook her head. "Do you any other languages?"

"Votre belle au clair de lure." he said tugging on the stray strand of hair. The continued, "Tes yeux sont beax comme des emeraudes."

"Is that more Latin?" Clary asked.

"No, it's French." Jace replied.

"What does it mean?"

"It means you're beautiful in the moonlight and your eyes are like emeralds."

"You mean that?" She said smiling.

"Yeah I do."

Soft music started to play. Jace got up and offered his hand. Clary took it. Jace spun her around then pulled her close to him. They danced to the music. Looking in each others eyes. Jace leaned in to kiss Clary. He kissed her lightly on the lips. Clary stepped back from him, her heart pounding.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Its ok," she replied, "maybe we should take things one step at time."

"Um sure I just got caught up in the moment." Jace said with a slight laugh. "I should probably take you home now."

Jace turned away heading for the speedboat. Clary followed. It seemed to take longer to get home then it had to the yacht. When they approached Clary's house red and blues lights flashed. Police cars were parked in front of the bookstore.

"I wonder what's going on?" Clary asked.

Alec pulled up to the street. All three got out of the car then walked towards the store. When Clary stepped in she saw Luke talking to a police officer. Her brothers were standing behind the counter, books lay on the floor. It appeared someone had broken into the store. Clary rushed over to Jonathan and Sebastian. Alec and Jace followed closely behind.

"What happen?" Clary asked.

"We don't know exactly." Sebastian answered.

"What do you mean?"

"It means they were looking for something. We don't know if they took anything with them." Jonathan said.

"What were they looking for?" Jace asked looking around the store.

"Obviously not money." Sebastian answered pointing to the register. "It hasn't been touched."

"They must have been looking for something specific." said Jonathan eying Jace.

"Who would do this?" Clary asked.

"I don't know Clary, but obviously it was important." Said Sebastian.

They talked for a while; Clary couldn't believe that someone would just break in and not take anything. It was like the world she knew was changing. She wondered if it had anything to do with that journal she found the other day. Was there something in there that someone wanted? If so, what was it? Clary pondered on the thought. She had to find out more about what was going on. Her brothers coming into town, her mother has an accident and goes into a coma, meeting Jace, the bookstore getting broken into the pieces to the puzzle didn't make any sense. Something wasn't right and Clary was determined to find out what it was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The bookstore was dark **as the three figures entered. They immediately started tearing apart the store. Going threw shelf after shelf. Books fell on the floor. They were told to look for any hidden chambers within the bookshelves. You would think these people would show a little respect for books.

"Are you sure its here, Kyle?" asked Helen.

"It has to be here. That geezer said it was here." Kyle replied.

"Can we just find it and get out of here?" said Meliorn.

Unknown to these intruders a silent alarm had sounded. Police sirens sounded in the distance. The threesome quickly exited out the store leaving it a mess. They ran into the alley, climbed over a chain link fence until they were two blocks away from the store.

"What now?" Kyle asked.

"We tell Raphael." Meliorn said.

"Tell him what that we didn't find it?" Helen replied, " He won't very happy."

"I know but what can we do. The old man was wrong."

"Unless someone already fund it." Helen proclaimed.

"Maybe. The question is who." Kyle said.

The threesome looked at each other trying to come up with a plan. They knew Raphael would be furious. They had to think of something fast or Hodge wouldn't see the light of day again.

**Clary sat on the couch talking **to her brothers about what had happened. She couldn't figure out why someone would just throw books on the floor like that. What were they looking for she thought? Clary felt bad for Luke because the bookstore was everything to him. She spent many days in that bookstore helping out.

"Clary, its no big deal." Sebastian said.

"No big deal?" Clary replied.

"Calm down Lil sis. It's not like they took his life savings. The store can be fixed. Stop worrying about it." Jonathan said putting his hand over Clary's.

Clary shook her head, then said "My life was perfect until I found that stupid Journal."

Jonathan and Sebastian exchanged glances. They knew of a journal their mother kept when they were kids. They also knew their mother hide the journal many years ago when their father Valentine was killed. It had been years since Jocelyn written in the journal as far as the family was concern the journal had been lost.

"What journal are you talking about, Clary?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"Umm, it was a journal I found in the storage room the other day. I was sorting out books with Simon." she looked at Jonathan then to Sebastian then back. "Why what's going on? Is there something I should know?"

"Where's the journal now?" Jonathan asked.

"It's in my room under my bed. Why?"

"Clary do you have any idea what would happen if that journal got into the wrong hands?"

"No" Clary's heart began to pound in her chest. Even the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She didn't understand exactly why the journal was so important and why if it got into the wrong hands had anything to do with it.

"It could destroy our family at least what's left of it."

"It will also mean the end of the order as we speak." Sebastian included.

"The order? What's the order?" Clary asked.

"The order is an organization that protects the dragons lair." Jonathan said slowly. "It has been our families duty to protect it from those who would use it to control the dragon. It could destroy time as we know it."

"Wait dragons don't exist." Clary said.

"How do you know? Have you ever seen a dragon?" Sebastian asked looking at Clary.

"No." She replied.

"Then how do know their not real."

"Because their a myth." Clary said. "Have you seen a dragon?"

"Yes." Sebastian and Jonathan said together.

"How do you think we got these?" Jonathan said rolling up his right sleeve. A tattoo of a dragon lay on his arm near his shoulder. It looked like it had been burned in place rather than inked. It was black like charcoal. Clary gasped at the sight of it. She didn't know what to say. She had seen the very same image of the dragon. It was on the metal box where she found the journal. She had discover the dragon when she clean it one day. The star and moon where above the dragon which looked like the dragon was trying reach them. It was also in the picture of her family. In the picture of the family portrait was a painting of a dragon holding a sword by the hilt with the blade downwards and an hourglass in the other hand. Clary felt sick to her stomach none of this made any sense. She couldn't believe she was hearing this. It wasn't true she thought.

"You're lying." Clary whispered. "It's not true."

"Clary."

"No, Jonathan." She said getting up from the couch and ran to her room.

"Clary, wait,"

"Let her go Jonathan." Sebastian said to his brother.

"She doesn't believe us." He said.

"What did you expect?" Sebastian asked his brother as he got up from his chair and walked to the refrigerator. He grabbed two beers then handed one to his brother. "Relax, Jon. She'll come around."

"Your right. I keep forgetting she was just baby when dad died." Jonathan said taking a swig from his beer.

**Simon was packing his **backpack with his D&D stuff. It was Saturday night his game night with his friends Eric, Matt, and Kirk. They played D&D every Saturday for the past year. It became their guy thing. He left his apartment then walked toward Matt's house. His mother had kissed him on the cheek before he left telling him to be careful.

"Hey Simon" Matt greeted Simon when he opened the door.

"Hey Matt,"

"Are you ok, man?" Matt asked as Simon entered the house.

"Yeah why?" Simon replied puzzled.

"I don't know. You seem a little upset. Your sure you're all right."

"I'm fine. Let's just play." Simon snorted.

"All right, all right don't get hostile."

Simon headed for the living. Matt followed behind. The game started as soon as Eric and Kirk arrived. They played for hours eating pizza and snacks that Matt's mother had made for them. She always made the best guacamole ever. Simon loved it so much Matt's mother would make extra. Before long the boys were goofing off and having fun. When things started getting a little out of hand Matt's mother came out to stop it.

"All right boys that's enough." She said.

"Yes mom," Matt replied.

"Hey did you hear about Luke's bookstore?" Eric suddenly asked.

"No, what happen?" Kirk asked in reply.

"Clary said someone broke in and tore the place apart." Simon answered.

"Did they take anything?" Kirk asked.

"No," Simon said looking to his friends. "She said the register was untouched. It just looked like they were looking for something."

"How does she know that?" Asked Matt.

"Luke told her probably." Eric said.

"Actually she got home from her date just after the police arrived." Simon stated.

"Wait her date?" Kirk said looking at Simon with a curious smile.

"Yeah," Simon bowed his head. "With some guy she met a couple weeks ago."

"Some guy? Sounds like someone's jealous." Eric said.

"I'm not jealous." Simon relied.

"The way you said it states otherwise." Replied Matt.

Simon slumped down in the couch. His friends were right he was a little jealous of this new guy in Clary's life. It was hard for Simon to see her with someone else besides him. He hoped that it was just a summer fling and that it would be over once school started in the fall. Then everything would be back to the way it was.

**Raphael paced in front of** the abandoned hotel waiting for them to return with the journal. His head shot up when he saw three figures walk toward him. A grin crept on his face in delight. Raphael rubbed his hands together finally he thought, but his grin quickly turn a frown when he saw their faces.

"Well," Raphael replied, "where is it."

"It wasn't there." Meliorn said.

"What do you mean it wasn't there?" He turned to Meliorn his eyes narrowed.

"We searched the entire bookstore, Raphael. We think someone else may have found it." Kyle said.

"This changes things. Well then I guess we need to find out whom that person is." Raphael stated stroking his goatee. "The three of you keep looking for that journal. Report back to me when you have news of who might have it. Now go."

"What about Camille? She won't be happy." Meliorn said.

"Let me deal with Camille you just do I told you to do." He commanded.

The trio left the hotel. Searching for the journal was going to be harder then they thought. There were millions of people in New York and many of them had journals. They had to come up with a plan.

**Clary lay on her bed **thinking about the events that had happened in past few weeks. Nothing that had been going on made any sense to her. Luke had said her mother was coming in and out of her coma. He didn't know when she would come out completely. There was one good thing that happen which made her smile every time she thought about it, Her date with Jace. She couldn't wait for the next one. then her phone rang. She answered.

"Would you like to take a stroll with me in central park on Sunday?" He asked her.

"Sure I love to."

"We'll have a picnic for two."

"Sounds romantic." She giggled.

Clary couldn't wait for Sunday to arrive. Just thinking about it made her stomach jump. She felt calm and relaxed when she was with Jace. It was like world stopped moving. Time didn't matter either it was like it stood still. Whenever he called her heart would jump in her chest. What was it about him that made her feel this way? She wondered to herself.

Sunday arrived without haste, Clary waited nervously in the living room. She pulled on the hem of her skirt when a knock at the door made her jump. Sebastian answered the door. Clary hoped it was Jace but it was only the UPS man delivering a package for one of her brothers. Clary sat back on the couch and sighed. Jace had said he be there at eleven for Clary it seemed like eleven would never get here. The time on her cell phone said 10:58. It was the longest two minutes she ever encountered.

"Relax Clary he'll be here." Sebastian said.

"Sorry I'm just a little nervous."

"Why? You were just on a date with him on Friday." he said.

"I know." She said looking at her phone again. One minute left it said. Butterflies started to form in her stomach. Then another knock came at then door. Clary jumped again.

"Wow your jumpy today." Sebastian remarked getting up from the couch. He answered the door. "Ah, just in time. Clary someone is here for you." He smiled.

Clary gasped, "Jace." She darted to the door. Jace was standing in the doorway. The sight of him made Clary smile from ear to ear. He had a small cooler slung over his shoulder and a blanket underneath his arm. He wore black jeans and a white shirt that was buttoned almost to the top.

"Hi Clary, are you ready?" Jace asked smiling showing his perfectly white teeth.

"Well?" Sebastian said.

"Umm,"

"Go get out here." He said pushing her genteelly out the door.

**It was a beautiful day for **a walk in Central Park. Jace and Clary walked side by side with their hands entwined. The park was filled with people enjoying themselves on this beautiful Sunday morning. Jace finally picked a spot under a tree. He laid a blanket on the soft grass then they sat down. Jace set the cooler down on the blanket then took out the contents of the cooler. There were two of each container one for each.

"Wow, this is quite a lunch. I was excepting sandwiches and chips." Clary said.

Jace laughed, "I thought you would like to have a nice lunch verses a plain old lunch."

"Well this is very impressive Jace."

"Thank you." He said.

"Did you make all this?" Clary asked.

"Some of it. The sandwiches I made but the salad, desert and the cheese balls were made by my mom."

"Ok, well can we eat I'm starving."

"Of course. Here try some cheese balls. Their really good." Jace opened the container popping one in mouth then holding it out for Clary. She took one.

"Mmmm, these are good. What kind of cheese are they made from?"

"I think goat cheese. I'm not really sure."

Clary smiled. They ate their lunch talking and laughing together. When they were finished Jace lied down on his back and Clary did the same. She closed her eyes and rested her hands on her stomach. She was enjoying the warmth of the sun when her phone rang.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey Clary, its Simon."

"Hey Simon, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something later."

"Oh, I can't Simon. Jace is taking me to the movies then he is going to show me his favorite spot in New York." She apologized.

"I see. " Simon said with a little anger in his voice. "Tell me something Clary what does this Jace guy have that I don't?"

"Simon, are you jealous of Jace?"

"No, maybe. Doesn't matter? I mean lately you've been blowing me off for him. Like Friday I asked if you wanted to go hang out at the club, but you couldn't because you had a date with what's his name."

"Jace, his name is Jace. Look Simon I'm sorry. I'll make up to I promise."

"Yeah right whatever. Have fun with your new boyfriend." He said before hanging up.

"Simon?"

"Who was that?" Jace asked Clary sitting on his elbows.

"My friend Simon. He wanted to know if I wanted to hang out later." Clary replied.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him I already had plans with you."

Jace smiled then lifted himself up in a sitting position. "It didn't sound like he took it very well."

Clary shook her head. She felt bad that she had been ignoring her best friend. She had been spending a lot more time with Jace. The summer had not started out the way Clary thought it would. Instead things were beginning to turn upside down. Jace stared at her curiously.

"Are you ok Clary?" Jace asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine Jace. It's just that Simon and I have been the best of friends since Kindergarten."

"You know if you want to spend time with your friend that's fine with me. I mean we could invite him to come with us. I don't mind." Jace suggested.

"You mean that."

"Yeah, I don't want come between you and your best friend."

"That really sweet of you Jace." Clary smiled.

Jace smiled for all he wanted was to make Clary happy. Even if it meant he had to share her with Simon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Simon and Jace stood awkwardly **next to each other against the wall in the theatre waiting for Clary to come out the bathroom. Jace leaned against the wall with one leg up and arms crossed. Simon just stood with his hands in his pockets. He looked over at Jace.

"So you're the famous Jace." Simon started up conversation.

"That's my name don't wear it what four eyes."

"Simon, my name is Simon."

"Whatever." Jace said.

"Why do I get the feeling that you don't like me much?"

"Should I?"

"You know what I've decided I don't like you either."

"Good."

When Clary finally emerged from the restroom Jace and Simon stepped away from the wall. Jace held out his hand. She took it and smiled at him. Simon looked on in disgust. How could Clary want a guy like him? Simon thought.

"Are you and Simon getting along?" Clary asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm diffidently getting with four eyes." Jace lied.

"Please stop calling me four eyes." Simon murmured.

Clary slapped Jace on the shoulder giving him a warning glance. Jace looked over his shoulder at Simon pulling Clary closer to him as if to tell him she's mine. Simon shook his head then followed them into the theater.

**It was pinch black when** Sebastian and Jonathan pulled up to the warehouse. The parking lot was empty. They were on a mission to find a chest. In order to enter the dragon's lair you needed gold or jewels. You had to make an offering to the dragon, even if you are a member of the order.

"Are you sure this right one?" Jonathan asked his brother looking around.

"I'm sure." Sebastian replied. "Come on let's go."

They entered the warehouse through a metal door on the side of the building. It was here that their family had kept a chest full of gold and jewels. They had to find it before anyone else did. The two brothers crept in quietly around the warehouse. Sounds of other footsteps and voices came from with in. They were not alone. Sebastian recognizes one of the voices as Raphael's. Both of them hide behind crates careful not to be seen.

"Are you sure they came in here?" asked Meliorn.

"Their here." Raphael said.

"What do we do now?" Jonathan whispered to his brother.

"Find the chest." Sebastian whispered back.

They crept slowly across the warehouse floor trying not to be noticed. As the two approach the pipe, Sebastian opened the secret door. He took out a small wooden chest. The pipe had been discounted from the other pipes when Luke bought it. It wasn't a huge industrial size warehouse but big enough to keep new shipments of books and store them. It was also convenient for him to keep books he didn't sell in the store. The ones he sold online at the stores website. Jordan and his girlfriend Maia ran the warehouse, they had worked for Luke for years.

Jordan keeps track of the books sold on the website. He also orders new books for the store and sends out books daily. Jordan had been the one who came up with the idea of selling books online. He told Luke it would increase his sales. Luke agreed and profit has been through the roof. As long as Jordan kept control of the website Luke had no problem with it.

Sebastian opened the chest; a small velvet pouch was tucked inside. He took it out and stuffed it into his jacket pocket. He then handed the wooden chest to his brother telling if they get caught, he could give them the wooden chest. Jonathan agreed to the plan.

"Over there." Kyle pointed in the twin's direction.

"Surround them don't let them leave." Raphael commanded.

The four of them surrounded Jonathan and Sebastian blocking their every exist of escape. Raphael stood in front of them looking at them with devilish smile. Sebastian stared him down. His fist clutched at his side. His muscles tense at the sight of him. Sebastian hated Raphael for killing his father.

"Sebastian Morgenstern, how nice to see you again." Raphael grinned.

"Raphael" Sebastian snorted.

"What do you want Raphael?" Jonathan said looking around him.

"I think you already know the answer to that question." Raphael stated.

"We don't have it." Said Sebastian.

"Then what's in the box?" Meliorn asked.

"Nothing absolutely nothing." Jonathan quoted. Then looked at his brother and nodded.

The two then sprinted off going in opposite directions. "Get them you idiots." Raphael shouted. They scattered in both directions. Raphael and Kyle followed Sebastian and Meliorn and Helen went after Jonathan.

Jonathan ran through the maze of boxes pushing over stacks to slow his pursuers down. They manage to jump over them or dodge as the stacks fell on the floor. Jonathan looking back over his shoulder tripped over a low to the ground pipe. He heard bone crack as he fell to the ground. The wooden chest flew out of his hands and skidded across the floor. Jonathan crawled across the floor to reach the chest. When he reached it as he tried to grab only to have a booted foot stomp on his hand. Jonathan winced with pain as he looked up to Meliorn staring down at him with wolfish grin.

"Looks like we win Morgenstern." Meliorn teased stepped off Jonathan's hand. He picked up the chest from the floor then threw it to Helen. Jonathan rolled over on to his back to look at her when Meliorn blocked his view. He saw Meliorn's fist come up pass his shoulder then move down towards his face. Then blackness fell over Jonathan's eyes.

**When the movie ended,** Simon gave Clary a hug before he went home. Jace looked on at their embrace. He hated seeing another guy except him touch Clary. Then Clary and Jace walked down the boulevard together hand in hand. When they got to Jace's house he led her up the back stairs. These stairs went passed the restaurant. The stairs went all the way up to the roof. Jace opened the door to the roof revealing a garden. Clary's gasped at the site of the garden. There were all kinds of flowers from roses to lilies.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Clary exclaimed

"I thought you would like it." Jace said.

"Do you come up here a lot?" She asked.

"Yeah I do. It's good place to think. Come on I want to show you something."

Clary followed Jace through the garden. Both of them stopped when they reached the edge. The view was breathing taking. Clary could see the tops of roofs through out the city. Lights led up buildings like a forest of Christmas trees. Jace saw the sparkle in Clary's eyes as she glanced out towards the city. He pushed her red hair back behind her and cupped her face. Looking deep in her eyes he lean forward, touched his forehead against hers. He could feel her breath against his lips then he lightly kissed her. Then kissing her hard parting his lips with hers. With his other hand he pulled Clary closer to his body. Clary wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her. Jace's hand slipped from her face down toward the small of her back. They continued kissing each other passionately. Jace thought from this moment on that Clary was his and only his and no one was going to take her from him.

**Simon opened the door to **find his mother sleeping on the couch. He took an afghan and placed it over his mother kissed her on the forehead then removed her glasses. He had been the man of the house since his dad passed away when he was ten. Simon had taken care of his mother ever since. He loved his mother and wanted a girl just like her. He hoped Clary would be the one but she never seemed interested. It was like she preferred the bad boys to guys like him.

Well in the long run when school started again in the fall he didn't have to deal with Mr. Sarcastic or so he thought. Simon went to bed kicking his shoes off on the floor. The text message he had gotten from Clary when he arrived home was about her first kiss with Jace. It made him feel sick to his stomach. Just imagining him all over Clary made him sick. How could she want a guy like that anyway Simon thought to himself. He closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep.

"**He's coming around."** A voice said. Jonathan opened his eyes. His vision blurry at first but eventually cleared. Jordan was kneeling over him. Maia stood behind him with her hands on her knees and Sebastian crouched beside him.

"Hey little brother. You took quite a spill." He said clutching Jonathan's hand.

"What happened? Last thing I remember was seeing Meliorn's fist." He said slowly coming to a sitting position. Warm liquid started to flow when he sat upright. Maia immediately handed him a towel.

"I think his nose might be broken." Jordan said.

"We should get him to the hospital." Maia included.

Jordan and Sebastian lifted Jonathan up by the arms carefully. Jonathan leans on the two men for support trying not to put weight on his ankle. They managed to get him out into the car carefully positioning him in the seat. Jonathan still held the towel to his nose, which was mostly soaked with blood. Jordan and Maia climbed in the back seat. By the time they reached the hospital the blood from Jonathan's nose had dried.

Once in the emergency room it didn't take long for Jonathan to be seen by the doctor. They took X-rays of his ankle and nose. When the X-rays finally came back the doctor revealed that his nose and ankle were indeed broken. The doctor also said that Jonathan would have to go into surgery because the X-ray also showed that he had torn some of the ligaments in his ankle. Jonathan had to stay over night. His surgery would take place early the next morning. Jordan, Maia and Sebastian left the hospital.

"I'll be back tomorrow." Sebastian said.

**Clary opened the door to the apartment** and danced into the living room where Luke was sitting on the couch reading the evening newspaper. He looked up at her smiling. Clary flopped on the couch and sighed.

"Your in a happy mood." Luke said with a side ways glance.

"Jace kissed me." She said.

"Ah, I see."

"Where are Jonathan and Sebastian?" Clary asked.

"They went to get something from my warehouse."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Just asking."

The door opened and Sebastian walked in. Luke and Clary looked up curiously. They both noticed that Jonathan wasn't with him.

"Where's Jonathan?" Luke asked.

"He's in the hospital." Sebastian replied.

"The hospital? Is he ok?" Clary jumped from the couch her heart thumping hard in her chest.

"Yeah, he's fine. Just a broken ankle and a broken nose." Sebastian replied back. "He tore some ligaments in his ankle too so he has to go into surgery tomorrow."

"How did he get hurt?" asked Clary.

"He tripped." Sebastian said.

"On what his shoe lace?"

"No he tripped on a pipe at the warehouse. Meliorn punched him in nose."

Luke shook his head. "I told Jordan to get those pipes removed or marked. In the meantime I'm glad he's ok. Did you get them?"

"Get what?" Clary looked at Luke puzzled.

"Yes, I did." Sebastian said retrieving a small black velvet pouch from his jacket pocket.

"Good," Luke got up from the couch and held out his hand for the pouch.

"Is that going to be enough?" Sebastian said leaning on the back of the couch.

"I hope so. I have a feeling we're not the only ones who need to deal with the dragon. Meliorn being there only indicates that Camille is not far behind. I'm assuming that he wasn't alone."

"No, Kyle, Helen, and Raphael were there with him."

"Helen? What was she doing there?"

"I don't know she must have gotten recruited by Camille."

"This is not good Sebastian not at all. You might want to get someone to guard your brother in the meantime."

"Already ahead of you."

"Great who did you get?"

"Can someone please tell me what's going on? I don't like being in the dark." Clary interrupted.

"Adam and Herald. They arrived shortly after I left." Sebastian continued.

"Don't worry about what's going on right now Clary. I'll explain everything to you in time." Luke told her.

Clary slumped back on the couch pouting. She wanted to know why all this kept happening and why no one would tell her anything. It was hard enough that her mother wasn't here the last thing she heard about her mother condition Luke said she was coming in and out of her coma. She hoped her mother would come out of it soon she missed her very much. Clary wanted to tell her about Jace and about everything that had been going on in her life in the past few weeks.

The next day Jonathan was prepared for surgery. Sebastian, Clary and Luke were by his side praying for him. They all sat in the waiting room drinking the hospital's burnt coffee. It was very strong and made your nerves jittery. It would be at least two hours before Jonathan would be out of surgery.

**Raphael carried the wooden **chest under his arm smiling. He hadn't opened the chest to see what was in it. Though he figured he let Camille have the first look inside. As he walked the corridor his footsteps echoed. He opened the doors to the room.

Camille was standing by the window looking out. She was dress in a long black evening gown that touched the floor. She saw Raphael enter the room through the glass. Her attention went straight to the object under his arm. Her head quickly shot toward him and she smiled.

"Raphael?" She said.

"Camille I have brought what we have been searching for." Raphael stated holding out the box with a bow.

"Bring it to me."

Raphael walked towards Camille. He handed her the chest. She took it smiling. Camille rubbed her hand over the top of the box before opening it, but when she did her smile faded. She shot toward Raphael.

"Is this a joke?" She asked.

"I beg your pardon mistress. I'm not sure I understand."

With one quick movement Camille threw the chest across the room. Raphael ducked just in time before it hit the wall then smashed to the floor. He looked at the pile of wood that was once the chest. It was empty. He looked back Camille.

"Mistress please I swear. I thought it had the journal."

"You fool. I gave you a simple job to do and this is what I get. An empty chest." She said her nostrils flaring with rage.

"Mistress please, they must have taken it."

"Who took it?"

"The Morgenstern brothers."

"You let them escape with the journal. You idiot. I could you do this to me after everything I have done for you."

Raphael tried to back away but was stopped by two men in black suits. "Camille, please. Don't kill me. I will retrieve it for I promise."

"Kill you," Camille laughed. "No I will not kill you not today. Though I think we may have a change of plans."

"So you don't want to get the journal from twins."

"No, perhaps we will let them led us to the dragons lair instead." She said smiling devilishly.

With that Raphael smiled. They would let the Morgenstern brothers led them to the dragon. Camille told Raphael to watch the Morgensterns and tell her when they moved.

**Simon was sitting on the couch **playing transformers on his Xbox when his phone buzzed. He looked at the screen and saw a text message from Clary. Simon hesitated about reading it. He didn't want to hear how much of a good kisser or how great Jace was. He opened it any way if he didn't his phone would beep at him every minute until he answered it. Simon read the message. He sat up quickly and immediately called Clary.

"What happened to Jonathan? Is he ok?" Simon asked as soon as he heard Clary pick up.

"He's fine. He fell yesterday." She replied.

"You said in your message that he is in surgery."

"Yeah, he tore some ligaments in his ankle."

"Oh, well at least he is all right." Simon chuckled.

"Yeah." Clary smiled.

"Are you looking forward to starting school soon?" he said changing the subject.

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"Because it seems like the summer has gone buy so quickly."

"Yeah it has but still I mean will be juniors next year."

Clary laughed, "Yeah one year away from graduating."

They talked for a little while before Clary had to go. Simon was looking forward to going back to school because he was starting to get bored. He hadn't spent very much time with Clary ever since she met Jace. It seemed like she was with him every week and even everyday. He hoped that it would be the last he saw of Jace and that this was just a summer fling. For some reason in the back of his mind he felt as if Jace was going to be around for a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Summer had finally come to an end. **School was beginning to start and the Lightwood kids were wondering when Hodge was coming back. It seemed no one had seen him for weeks. Maryse and Robert Lightwood would have to send their kids to public school this year instead of homeschooling them. Jace was excited to finally go to a public school especially because he could spend more time with Clary.

"Did you hear we're going to public school?" Max said excitedly.

"Yes Max we heard." Isabelle replied.

"But why are we going to public now? What happened to Hodge?" He asked her curiously.

"No one really knows Max. Nobody seen him for weeks." Alex said patting him on the head.

"All I know is I get to spend more time with Clary." Jace replied leading back in the chair with his behind his head smiling.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and shaking her head. She never understood why any girl would ever what to date Jace. She thought he was obnoxious and irritating. Although it was nice when Jace had a girlfriend because spent less time inside the house. Otherwise he was always in the library doing nothing but reading not that he didn't it anyway. Isabelle wished she could find a guy who would date her. In some ways she was jealous of Jace and wondered how he did it. Most guys who had asked her out would ask out on a date then never call her back. She never really had a serious boyfriend. Though she saw Alec and Jace date consistently.

"I wish I had a boyfriend." Isabelle said slightly to herself.

When Monday came Maryse dropped her kids off at school. Jace, Alec and Isabelle walked to their homeroom classrooms. Isabelle had the same homeroom as Jace, which was not thrilled to be in at all. As a matter of fact she hated the idea though on the plus side at least was only for homeroom. When they arrived Isabelle found a seat close to front. Jace went to the back where he saw Clary she waved excitedly at him. Some of the girls in the class watched him walk towards her. They shook their heads with envy.

**It had been weeks since** Jonathan went into surgery for his ankle. He had gone to physical therapy and soon the doctor said he could walk on his ankle without using crutches. Though he still walked with a limp. He sat on the couch watching T.V. His brother Sebastian was running some errands for Luke.

Jonathan was starting to get bored. He turned off the T.V. then got up from the couch. He grabbed his jacket from rack and headed out the door. Jonathan needed to find out why Helen was with Raphael. He decided to pay her a visit.

**Clary and Jace sat next to **each other at lunch. They were laughing and holding hands. Clary looked up to see Simon walk down the isle carrying a tray of food. She waved him forward. He walked closer.

"Your sitting in my seat." He said to Jace.

"I don't see your name on it."

"I always sit next to Clary at lunch." Simon said slamming his tray on the table.

Jace laughed, "look four eyes. I was here first."

"Oh yeah well I say you are invading my territory."

"Simon, stop." Clary intervened.

"You want a piece of me four eyes." Jace said getting up from the table.

The two boys stood in front of each other. The other students in the cafeteria stopped what they were doing. They all stared at the commotion.

Simon pushed Jace. "Yeah I do."

Jace pushed Simon back. "Show me what got four eyes." He said putting up his fists.

"Jace, Simon enough. Stop before you both get trouble."

Simon put his fists up in response, but was too slow foe Jace's right hook. Simon fell to the floor. The other students gawked as Simon got up. He swung his fist hitting Jace in the jaw. Then the two boys started throwing punches. A crowd started to form around them. Clary got shoved out of the way.

"Fight, fight, fight." the crowd of students chanted.

Alec, Matt, Kirk and Eric made their way through the crowd. They tried to get between Simon and Jace. Clary who had been watching from behind, decided that she had enough. She went to get a teacher to stop this from getting any worse. When a teacher and the principle Mr. Harris arrived at the scene he looked around the students.

"All right get back to class now." His voice boomed. "Except you six. In my office now, though two of you should see the nurse first. Then I want you in my office." He radioed to nurse Amatis that two students were on their way to see her.

"Yes sir." They all said together.

Clary watched Alec escort Jace to the nurse. She shook her head then turned it away. Simon followed closely behind with his friends. He could see tears streaming down Clary's face.

**When Jonathan arrived at **Helen's apartment building, his ankle was throbbing. He limped his way up the stairway. He knocked on the door. A series of chains and locks came from within. The door cracked open. Helen stood in the doorway surprised to see Jonathan standing there.

"Jonathan, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to talk to you."

"Why?"

"I need to know why you were with Raphael." He said.

"I can't tell you." she started to shut the door but Jonathan stopped it with his hand.

"Please let me in Helen."

"Jonathan." She said holding back tears.

"Helen, please." She released the door. Jonathan followed her in. He took her arm and swung her so she was facing him. He stared in her eyes. He could see she still had feelings for him. He then kissed hard on the lips tucking his arms around her. They stood in the hallway of her apartment kissing each other. Helen sled her arms around Jonathan's neck. They soon made it to the bedroom.

**Jace sat outside of the principle's **office waiting for him to be called in. His face hurt, he could barely see out of his left eye and his lip was bruised and swollen. Jace thought about Clary. He saw the horrified look on her face. She will never forgive me for this he thought. Then.

"Jace Lightwood, the principle will see you now." The secretary said.

He picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. He didn't know what the principle was going to do though he hoped he wasn't going to get kicked of school. As he walked in to the office he noticed how clean it was. A large desk sat in the middle of the room and two chairs were in front. A medium built man sat behind the desk.

"Ah, Mr. Lightwood. Please have a seat." He said. Jace sat in one of the chairs putting his backpack down the floor. "I see you are new at this school, yes?"

"Yes sir" Jace said politely.

"Well Mr. Lightwood. It seems I am at a position as to what I should do with you and Mr. Lewis. He says you threw the first punch. Is this true?"

Jace looked down at his lap. "Yes, sir."

"I see. " said Mr. Harris. "Well then Mr. Lightwood since you admitted to the hitting Mr. Lewis first. I am going to cut you a break." He turned to the intercom. "Mrs. Jones can you send Mr. Lewis in here please."

"Yes, sir." she said.

Simon entered the room soon after. He scowled at Jace. It was hard to tell who looked worse. Both boys had black eyes, swollen lips and their shirts were torn slightly. Simon sat down in the chair next to Jace. Mr. Harris looked at the two boys with his hands folded on the desk. Though Mr. Harris hated the idea of suspension he had no choice.

"I have decided to suspend both of you for the rest of today and tomorrow. When you return you will spend the next two weeks after school in detention with Mr. Stevens." Mr. Harris said.

"The janitor?" Said Simon.

"Yes."

After Mr. Harris filled out the paperwork and called both boys parents. Maryse was not happy at all when she picked up Jace. When she saw his face she only shook her head.

"Jace, I can't believe you got into a fight on the first day school." She scolded him.

"I'm sorry mom." Jace said bowing his head.

Then Simon's mother walked. She took one look at Simon and said: "Simon Francis Lewis."

Jace smirked when he heard Simon's full name. He tried not to laugh. Simon looked at him with a scowl.

"You think my name is funny." Simon said.

"Yea I do." Jace laughed.

"Jace Lightwood." Maryse said. "Enough. Let's go now. Your father is not happy with you."

"You too." The two boys followed their mothers out of the building.

For the next two days he be spending his time at home. Jace climbed in the car. Maryse started to lecture him on violence. He leaned his head against the window listening to her. Once they arrived back home Jace saw Robert standing on the back steps. He was dressed in his chief attire with his arms folded across his chest. Jace noticed him looking at him. He didn't look happy at all.

"Hello Robert." Jace said half smiling.

Robert shook his head, " I'm very disappointed in you Jace."

"I know. I'm sorry." He bowed his head.

"Get inside Jace were going to talk about this later." Robert said. Jace followed him inside. "Wash your hands, put on an apron then start chopping up vegetables. When you're done with that start washing dishes. Then take out the trash and sweep the kitchen."

"Yes sir" Jace put his backpack down in the break room. He did everything Robert told him to do. After the restaurant opened Robert had Jace buss the tables. Through out the day Jace was kept busy. Taking out the trash, washing dishes, cleaning the bathrooms and sweeping up the kitchen. By mid afternoon Robert gave him a break to get something to eat and rest. Once Alec came home from school he took over and Robert told Jace to go upstairs and get started on his schoolwork that Alec had brought home.

**Jonathan had returned home **from his outing. His Ankle was throbbing from all the walking. As soon as he entered the apartment he clasped on the couch. He elevated his foot with pillow, he wince at the pain. Clary came out of her room when she heard him.

"Jonathan, are you ok?" She asked concern.

"Hey Lil' sis. Yeah I'm alright." He sighed. " Could you get the peas out of the freezer and hand me my painkillers please."

"Sure" Clary said heading to the kitchen. She grabbed the bag of peas and the bottle of Jonathan's prescription painkillers. She also filled a glass with some water then brought them to her brother.

Just as she did Sebastian walked in the apartment. " Where have you been?"

"Out." Jonathan replied.

"Where?" Sebastian asked stepping over to the couch.

"Why do you need to know?" Jonathan said raising his voice.

"I was worried about you."

"Why?" Jonathan asked coldly.

"You're my little brother." Sebastian replied.

Jonathan shook his head. "I wish you quit with little brother crap. I mean I'm not kid Sebastian and I'm only younger than you by two minutes." He said. "Do you ever worry about any one else? Like Clary?"

"Of course I worry about Clary she kind of attacked with a hug when she came home from school." Sebastian replied. "She had apparently been crying and…"

"Crying? Why were crying?" Jonathan turned to Clary.

"Jace and Simon got into a fight this morning." She said. " I tried to stop them but I got hit instead." She turned her face to show Jonathan the small bruise on the side of her face.

"Which one hit you?" He asked.

"I don't know it all happened so fast all I saw was an elbow."

"Hey she is okay Jon. Doesn't matter. Tell me where you went." Sebastian interrupted.

"Fine I went to see Helen." Jonathan told Sebastian.

"Helen? Why would you go see that whore?"

Jonathan looked at his brother with eye borrows close together. "Don't call her that. I still care about her. Besides she did tell me something interesting."

"What did she tell you?" Sebastian asked curiously.

**When Robert came up to talk **Jace he found him in the library asleep at his desk. Though he was very angry with Jace for fighting at school Robert lightwood was kind man. He had raised Jace since was four years old he loved him like a son. Robert walked over to Jace and carefully moved him. Jace was about the same height as Robert so it made it easy to carry Jace to his bed. He wrapped Jace's arm around his neck then using his other arm to hold him. Once Robert got Jace into his room, he laid him down on his bed removing his shoes then covered him up with a blanket. Robert walked to his room where Maryse was sitting in bed reading.

"Did you talk to him?" She asked him.

"No he was sleep when I found him." He replied.

"You put in his bed right."

"Of course." Robert said. "I'll discuss it with him in the morning." He kissed Maryse good night then settled in the bed. Maryse put her book down marking her place. Then turned off her lamp. She snuggled next to Robert.

"You're a good father you know that right."

"Thank you Maryse." He kissed her again and smiled.

Robert would talk to Jace in morning about his behavior. Though something else had been bothering him lately. He knew he was going to have start training his younger son Max. He had to find another tutor fast. Though he knew it wasn't going to be something that happened over night. In the back of his mind he knew something was coming and he knew that he had to do something and fast.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: **__I want to thank you all for reading. I hope in this chapter I explain some of the clues left in previous chapters._

**Chapter Ten**

**Sebastian looked at his brother **narrowing his eyes. He thought for once his brother did something intelligent. He felt proud of his brother. Sebastian waited for Jonathan to answer his question about what Helen said.

"She told me Camille's plan." Jonathan eyed his brother then got up from the couch limping to the kitchen.

"Her plan?" Clary thought curiously. She didn't really know who Camille was, but the name sounded familiar. Where had she heard that name before?

"What is that bitch planning?" Sebastian asked watching his brother.

"Revenge." Jonathan looked at him sipping a beer he had gotten out of the refrigerator.

"Revenge for what?"

"On the circle of course."

"Why does she want revenge on the circle?" Clary asked.

"She was kicked out of the circle for trying to change time." Jonathan said to Clary.

"What do you mean change time?"

"She tried to steel the time crystals." Sebastian said.

Clary looked at him. "Time Crystals? I read about those in mom's journal."

"Then you aware of what they do." Jonathan stated.

"Yes, but I still don't understand why she would want with them."

Jonathan and Sebastian explain to Clary about Camille. Clary listened intently to her brothers. It sounded to her like wanted to control time. She still didn't understand why she needed all them. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore.

"She was insane. That's all will say." Sebastian stated. "What exactly did Helen say about Camille's plan?"

"She said Camille is trying to gain all the crystals. She has one all ready. According to Helen she also has the sword." Jonathan said.

"What? Helen gave her the sword." Sebastian said looking at his furiously. "That bitch."

"Helen said she didn't have a choice. Camille said she would kill her parents if she didn't give it to her."

"Are her still alive?" Clary asked looking at Jonathan.

"She doesn't know, Clary. Helen regrets doing it."

"Now we know what she is up to. It's clear that she wanted to find the journal so she could locate the other crystals and find the dragons lair."

Clary didn't know what to say. She looked at her brothers curiously. In the back of her head she knew something was going to happen and soon. She felt sick to her stomach.

"We can't let her get the other crystals. I hope Lightwood has kept his crystal safe." Jonathan said.

Clary jumped when she heard the name.

"Let's hope so." Sebastian replied. "I know mom hide the one we have where no one could find or even think of looking."

**The next morning Robert** met with Jace in the library after they ate breakfast. He sat behind the large desk with his hands folded in front of him on top the desk. Robert looked at Jace who had look so much like his father Stephen. He had made a promise to him that if anything happen to him he would take care of his son. He raised Jace since he was four years old. He loved Jace like one of his own.

"Jace," He said finally. "Tell me why you got into a fight yesterday."

"I don't know." Jace replied.

"You don't know."

"No sir."

"Jace you know I don't approve of fighting. I won't tolerate not here at home or at school. Do you understand me?" Robert told him.

"Yes sir." Jace replied.

"Jace" Robert stepped out from behind the desk then sat in the chair next to him. "I don't like being hard on you, but it seems no matter what I do you don't listen to me. I hate punishing you every time you get in trouble. Sometimes I don't know what to do. I know you are not my biological son though I have loved you like my own son since you came in my home." He said.

Jace remind Robert so much of his friend Stephan. At times it was hard for him to look at Jace because he looked so much like him. Robert knew what he had to do.

"Jace your grounded for a month. You will come home straight after school. You will clean the training room from top to bottom. Polish the polish the weapons. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Jace replied. "Except I have detention for two weeks when I return to school tomorrow."

"Fine, but I still want the training room cleaned Jace. " Robert said as he got up from the pointed in Jace's direction.

"Ok, um just curious why do you the training room cleaned? It never gets used."

"I know. I just need it cleaned Jace. Besides it's about time it did. Now go get started on your school work."

"Yes sir." Jace said leaving the room scuffing his feet across the floor and his hands in his pockets.

When went back to school the following day, he did his time for detention along with Simon. At first neither of them said anything while they cleaned tables and folded them up. Finally Simon spoke to Jace.

"Hey I have question to ask you."

"Okay. What's up Simon?" Jace said.

"You said my name." Simon replied.

Yeah I did. Would you prefer I call you four eyes?" Jace smirked.

"No."

"You had a question to ask me."

"Oh yeah, who is the girl with the black hair and colored highlights?" Simon asked.

Jace smiled. "Her name is Isabelle. Why do you ask?"

"She keeps staring at me in math class." Simon replied.

"Maybe she likes you." Jace said.

It was hard to believe that any girl would like him. Most girls thought Simon was too much of a nerd. Though he did think she was beautiful. Maybe it was time he moved on from Clary considering she would never see him anything more than just a friend.

**Camille sat in a chair behind** her desk. She had been writing her plan down for weeks. She had sent Raphael to fetch Ragnor Fell an associate of hers. They had met about four years ago. He was fond of her intelligence and her beauty. They never had a romantic relationship Camille did love him. A knock came at the door. It startled her.

"Come in" she replied.

Raphael entered and told her that Ragnor was here. Camille then had Raphael show him in. When Ragnor entered the she smiled. She rose from her chair then walked toward him.

"Camille, your as beautiful as ever." He said clasping her hands then kissing them.

"Oh Ragnor." She blushed.

"You summon me here for reason." He said.

"Yes I want you to rid of the Morgenstern twins and retrieve the white crystal in their possession."

"You know those twins will not be easy to kill. They are strong, quick, and fast. It will not be easy." Ragnor stated.

"I don't care how you do it. Just get them out of my way and get me that crystal." Camille snorted.

"Of course as you wish." He bowed. "Just curious. What about the blue crystal?"

Camille smiled. "You worry about the twins I'll worry about the blue crystal. I know you will not fail me Ragnor. For I will pay you handsomely when you succeed." Ragnor nodded then left to the study to fulfill his task.

_Finally_ Camille thought _those wrenched twins would be out of my way. _Camille laughed.

**For a week and a half Jace** had been busy cleaning the training room. By the end of the day he was tried. Some days he mange to make it to his bed other days he would fall asleep at his desk. The bruises on his face had started to heal becoming yellow shadows of what they once were. The swelling had gone down after a day of his fight with Simon. Though he spent most of his afternoons with him the one person Jace wanted to spend time with was Clary. She had not spoken to him since the incident.

Jace wondered if she was mad at him for trying to beat the crap out of her best friend Simon.

"Gee you think." Simon said.

"I want to apologize to her."

"Then just call her." Simon had said to Jace. He tried to call her but every time he did she would not answer her phone. He hoped everything was okay. It made him worry even more and more desperate to hear her voice again. He felt really bad for hurting her like that. Jace had come to care her a lot in the past month. He could say he was in fact in love with her.

"She doesn't answer her phone" Jace had told Simon.

" I don't know what to tell you. She might be busy." Simon had said. " Maybe you should just go see her."

Jace thought for a moment. It was getting late, but he had to talk to Clary. He grabbed his jacket, put on his boots and his phone then headed down the stairs quietly not to disturb his parents who were watching T.V. in the living room. As he walked past the room he opened the door ever so silently trying not to make noise he snuck out.

He walked towards Clary's house. The light was on inside the apartment. Jace walked up the stairs to the back and rung the bell. A figure opened the door, which was paying more attention to the T.V. then the door. It was Sebastian.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I came to talk to Clary." Jace answered.

Sebastian looked down at him. "You do know it's late right."

"Yes."

"Ok, come in." Jace stepped in the apartment. " She's in her room. Knock before you enter."

"All right." Jace replied. He walked towards her looking back at Sebastian who pointed to the door on the left. Jace knocked on the door. When the door opened Clary stood in the doorway with eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here?" She snorted.

"Are you still mad at me?" Jace asked.

"I don't know, maybe."

"Clary I wanted to apologizes for fighting with Simon." Clary turned towards her bed then sat down crossing her arms. She didn't look at Jace when he entered the room and kneeled on the floor in front of her. He placed his arms on top of the bed folding his hands in front of him. "I'm sorry Clary. Really I am. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Well you did." She said holding back tears.

"Clary can't you forgive me?"

"I don't know." She replied still not looking at him.

Jace sighed then removed his jacket. Clary noticed out of the corner of her eye something that appeared to sip from his shirtsleeve.

"What that?" Clary asked looking at Jace.

"What's what?"

"That on your arm." She pointed to his right upper arm.

"Oh," Jace looked at his arm lifting his sleeve. As he did Clary noticed it was the same strange tattoo her brother Jonathan had showed her the other day.

"I've seen that before. Where did you get it?" She asked.

"I don't really remember exactly. I know I got it just before my father died." He said as he rubbed it.

"Your father? Isn't Robert Lightwood your father?"

"He not my real dad. He's raised me since I was four. In a way I do consider him my father."

"So you don't know how you got that at all?"

"No. Why?"

Clary looked away from him biting her lip. She got up from her bed and walked out to the living room calling out for her brothers. Jace followed her.

"Sebastian, Jonathan." Clary yelled. "Can please explain why Jace has the same tattoo you do? Is there some secret club I don't know about?"

Both Sebastian and Jonathan looked at each other. For they knew it was time to tell their little sister the truth.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Clary stood with her arms crossed** waiting for her brother's to explain. She tapped her foot on the floor as she waited for them to speak. Jace stood awkwardly next to Clary looking between her brothers than back to her while clutching his arm. Clary was tried of being in the dark about everything that had been going and she wanted answers.

"Tell me." She said.

"Clary, first before we tell you anything you have to swear that whatever is said in this house doesn't leave. Do you understand?" Sebastian addressed.

"Yes." Clary rolled her eyes.

"Clary I'm serious. A lot is a t stake here not just for you but also for all of us. Including Jace."

"Ok I swear." Clary nodded her head. She looked straight in her brother's eyes.

Sebastian looked at Jace who was still holding his forearm. "Perhaps you two should sit down."

Jace and Clary both sat down on the couch together. When they did Sebastian looked over to the kitchen table where Luke had been sitting. He waited until Luke nodded his head to let him start telling Clary. Then turned to his sister.

"I know you found mom's journal. I've seen you read it and I've watch turn your face every time you read something you didn't understand."

"What are you trying to say?" Clary asked.

Sebastian started to tell Clary the story of the dragon and how the Timekeepers came to be. "A thousand years ago five brothers discovered a cave. In that cave they found crystals. Ranging in colors of blue, red, white and green. The brothers unaware that a dragon guarded the cave named Magus Bane. They had heard of the dragon only in stories, but never believe the he was real.

They entered the cave thinking that they could make a fortune on the crystals. When the dragon had discovered that the brothers were steeling the crystals, he punished them by marking them with his mark. He made them serve him by making them keepers of time."

"Timekeepers?" Clary asked puzzled.

"They keep time from getting in the wrongs hands or so the story is told." Jace said.

"And you know this because?" She looked at him eyes narrowed.

"I…ugh."

"May I finish the story?" Sebastian intervened. Jace and Clary looked up. The Sebastian continued telling the story of the dragon and the crystals of time. He explained what each crystal did and how they were used. He explains that brothers were given the task of keeping the crystals safe from anyone who would use them for evil. He told them that the brothers swore among the sword of time and together they protected the crystal and the location of the dragon's lair.

"Clary, that journal mom kept has every secret of dragon. It holds secrets not only our family but also the other five families." Jonathan replied. "There's a prophecy that says the last born of each family will reunite the crystals and restore time."

Clary stood up from the couch. She shook head disbelieving her brothers for telling the story.

"No, this isn't true." Clary said. "You're making this up."

"Clary, were not making any of this up." Jonathan replied back.

"I don't believe you. First mom gets in a car accident, then I meet Jace at a club, then I find a journal mom kept before I was even born my boyfriend has the same exact tattoo as my brothers to top things off you two just show up in town." Clary responded.

"Clary, they're telling you the truth." Luke said not looking up from his newspaper.

"How can all this be true? If I never met Jace none of this would have ever happened." Clary said furious.

"So this all my fault?" Jace shook his head then walked back to Clary's room to retrieve his jacket and walked out of the apartment.

"Jace I needn't mean like that. Jace!" Clary ran after him. "Jace!" she cried after him, but he ignored her.

"My god Clary what the hell was that about?" Sebastian scowled with his hands placed on his waist.

Jonathan shook his head. "I don't think Jace deserved that."

Clary cuffed her mouth as tears fell down her cheeks. _What have I done?_ She thought. Wiping her face she ran into her room closing the door behind her. She slumped down to the floor and started cry hard.

**Clary felt bad about what she said to Jace** the night before and wanted to apologize to him. At school she tried to find him but he seemed to be avoiding her. It only made her anxious. Clary thought Jace might be mad at her for what she said. She didn't want to lose him not now. She caught up to Simon at lunch.

"Hey Simon, have you seen Jace?" She asked.

"Not since Math class. Why?"

"I said some really mean things to him last night and I just wanted to apologize."

"That explains a lot."

"What do you mean?" Clary said as Isabelle walked up.

Isabelle looked at Clary eyes narrowed. "Your Clary, right?" She said in a cold voice.

"Yes." Clary replied.

"Well," Isabelle smiled a wicked smile. Clary cringed. "You hurt my brother Jace. He was in tears when he came home last night. I don't know what you said to him, but I don't like girls who say mean things to my brother." She said turning back to Simon.

"I have to go Clary. I'll catch you later." Simon said as he followed Isabelle. He looked at Clary over his and murmured in a low voice so Isabelle couldn't hear. "Check the library." Clary nodded.

**Clary walked into the library**, she looked around for Jace. She spotted him sitting at a round table by himself. As she walked up to him textbooks and notebooks were scattered across the table. He was working on what appeared to be math homework. Clary walked up to him. She sat down in the chair next to him.

"Jace"

"Yes" He replied without looking at her. "What do want Clary?"

"How did you know it was me?"

Jace sighed. "I just know."

"Jace, listen I'm really sorry about I said last night I didn't mean to," Clary paused " insult you like that."

"Insult me?" Jace turned toward her. "You didn't insult me Clary. You hurt me feelings."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Clary tried to hold back tears as she swallowed.

Jace shook his head then returned to his books. Clary didn't know what else to say. He seemed mad at her. Clary put her head in her hands and started to sob. Trying not to make too noise. _What have I done? _She thought. Jace turned to Clary. He couldn't take it. He couldn't stand to see a girl cry especially Clary. He grabbed some tissue from his backpack then handed it to Clary.

"Thank you." She said taking the tissue.

"Clary," Jace tucked a loose strain of hair behind her ear. "I know you didn't mean what you said. Please don't cry."

"Then you forgive me." She said wiping her eyes.

Jace mouth quirked in a half smile, "Yes. You know wasn't really mad at you. Just hurt." Clary smiled at Jace.

Jace leaned over to Clary. He cupped her cheek rubbing his across her cheekbone. His forehead met hers then Jace kissed Clary softly on the lips. She kissed him back. Before long they were engaged in a full make out. The librarian came over to the table tapped her ruler on the table and cleared her throat, Clary and Jace up awkwardly.

"Sorry Mrs. Haven." Jace said grinning. Then both Clary and Jace started laughing.

"Jace, it's been hard for me these past few weeks. I guess I'm on edge."

"I know." He replied back as the bell rang. "Time for class."

Clary moaned. "I have P.E. I hate P.E."

Jace packed his stuff back in his backpack then held out his hand for Clary. She took it and they both walked out the library together. Clary let Jace walked her to class. When they reached the gym Jace kissed her on the cheek and walked off towards his next class. Turning back to tell her he was sorry for trying to beat up Simon. She smiled at him.

The rest of the day went by fast for Clary. Jace waited for her outside in the courtyard of the school. He was smiling. They walked home together hand in hand. Clary giggled as they walked. Simon and Isabelle caught up to them. Isabelle glared at Clary as she held onto Simon's arm.

**The next morning Clary** felt happy. She skipped into the kitchen humming. She grabbed a cup from the cupboard then grabbed the jug of juice from fridge. As she poured it into her cup the morning paper was sitting on the counter. The headline read A MAN FOUND DEAD IN HUDSON RIVER. Clary picked up the paper then unfolded it and started to read the article. A named appeared in the article Hodge Starkweather. It sounded familiar. Jace had mentioned it once. She wondered if Jace knew about it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Clary continued reading **the article in the paper. She looked at the photo of the man of what he looked like before. He seemed familiar but Clary couldn't place where she had seen him before. She continued to read sipping her juice.

_Police believe the man was murdered was dumped in the river. The murder site has not been located. Investigation continues. Police Chief of NYCPD says, "This is the second cases we've had to deal in the last several months. A woman was in a severe car accident earlier this summer though she survived it seems as though they make be linked." Investigators have found evidence that both cases, maybe the work of a serial killer._

Clary gasped as Luke walked in the kitchen. Grabbing a cup of coffee. He looked over her shoulder.

"It's shame." Luke murmured while sipping his coffee.

"Did you know him?"

"Not exactly. I knew him well enough. He always came down to the store and bought textbooks." That's where Clary had seen him though she never officially met him.

"Was he a teacher?" Clary glanced up at Luke curiously.

"No, a tutor." Luke said. "And a dear friend to the Lightwood's."

Clary looked back at the paper. She finished her juice then looked at the clock. "Oh crap I'm late." She turned kissed Luke on the cheek then headed for the door grabbing her bag.

"**Clary!" a voice said.** Clary turned to see Simon pull up in his beat up Suburban. She smiled.

"Hey Simon." She waved.

"You want a ride?"

"Sure." She said climbing in the passenger side. "Thanks."

"Beats walking."

"Yea" Clary grinned.

Simon drove off towards school. They sat in silence. When they arrived at school Clary looked for Jace in the courtyard, but didn't see him. She waited until the first bell rang. He didn't show up. She checked her phone to see if he texted her. The only message she found was from Luke he rarely ever texted. It was strange to see a text from him.

**Luke:**

_Clary your brothers will pick you up today at school. I won't be at home. I have to do inventory at the warehouse. So you will stay with your brothers at their place._

Oh great. Clary thought. She hated being in her brothers' apartment. It smelled of old gym socks and coffee. Her brothers' never had anything but beer to drink in the fridge. Clary was amazed that they weren't drunk all the time. To top things off she usually had to sleep on the couch bed in the living room.

**Clary**:

_Do I have too?_

**Luke:**

_Yes you have too._

Clary grunted in disgust. She put her phone back in her bag then walked to class. Finally reaching her homeroom class she hoped maybe Jace might have went to there instead. She looked around the room for him but his desk was empty. Maybe his running late she thought scratching her head.

As the day went on Clary noticed Jace wasn't in English either. Matter of fact Simon had mention Isabelle wasn't in Geometry either. Even Alec was nowhere to be seen either. Simon and Clary figured that none of the Lightwoods were in school. Then it dawn at on her. It had to Hodge Starkweather. Luke had said he was a very dear friend to the Lightwoods.

Though Simon was kind of happy that Isabelle wasn't at school because then he could spend some time with Clary.

"So what's with you and Isabelle?" Clary asked licking the yogurt off her spoon.

"Nothing, I'm just tutoring her in math." He answered back.

"She seems to really like you."

Simon rolled his eyes shaking his head.

"What?"

"She has crush on me."

"And that's a bad thing."

"I don't know. I mean she's cute but…." Simon trailed off.

"But?"

"Nothing, Clary."

"Simon." She as the bell rang for their lunch period to be over.

When the last bell rang of the day Clary walked towards the front of the school. Jonathan was waiting for her leaning against the sedan he shared with Sebastian. He smiled at her as she approached. Some girls standing by a tree were gigging. Clary watched them wondering what they were giggling about then realized they were looking at her brother. Jonathan opened the door for Clary. He winked at the girls. They all blushed. Clary rolled her eyes as Jonathan made his way to the other side.

**On the way up the stairs **to her brother's apartment, Jonathan had stopped. He started walking a little slow towards the door motioning her to stay behind him. Clary noticed something silver catch the light in his hand. It was his knife he carried on his belt. She walked behind him noticing the door was slightly ajar. They entered the apartment slowly Jonathan looking cautiously.

A pair of legs laid on the floor. As they moved closer to examine them, it was Sebastian. Jonathan kneeled down touching his throat with two fingers.

"Is he…?" Clary's voice trailed off holding back tears.

"No, just knocked out." Jonathan replied.

Then Clary screamed. Jonathan jumped to find a man standing the hallway.

"Ragnor" Jonathan said through his teeth.

"Hello Jonathan."

"What are you doing here?"

The strange man laughed wickedly. He was dressed in a dark red shirt with no tie, a black blazer and pants. His hair was neatly part to one side. His eyes were dark blue green like algae growing inside of a fish tank. He had pale white skin that made look like ghost. He must not get much sun Clary thought. He stared at Jonathan tensely. Then with one quick movement he disarmed Jonathan and held him against the wall by his throat.

Jonathan grasped the man's arm gasping for air. "Stop let him go!" Clary said finding her voice at last.

The man laughed. "Why should I little girl?"

Jonathan shaking his head at Clary, "He's my brother."

Ragnor turned his head suddenly in Clary's direction, his eyes wide. "Impossible. Valentine Morgenstern didn't have daughter." He turned his attention back towards Jonathan tightening his grip. "Is this true she is your little sister?"

"You. Leave. My. Sister. Alone." Jonathan said in between breaths.

"Well, well." Ragnor said with a wicked smile then tossed Jonathan to the floor before stabbing him in the thigh with his own knife. Jonathan cried hoarsely in pain. Ragnor grabbed Clary by the nap of her neck revealing the chain she wore. He grasped the chain. Hanging from the chain was a white crystal. Ragnor smiled chuckling. Then he noticed the leather straps hanging out of Clary's bag. He reached to grab what was inside and with a wicked smile he turned to Clary.

"Well, perhaps you maybe useful after all." He said pushing her by her neck. Jonathan watched as Ragnor took his sister away. He tried to cry out but the air escaped him. He coughs hoarsely catching his breath.

**Luke was counting boxes of** mysteries when Jordan came out telling him he had a phone call. Luke then handed the clipboard to Jordan then walked towards the office.

"Hello" he answered. "Sebastian. Did you get Clary?"

He waited for a reply. "Gone!?...What do you mean gone?...Who took her?...Shit!" Luke rubbed the bridge of his nose. "No, call my sister. Don't try and go after her….

Sebastian…..I said no….Look I don't care….Let me talk to some old friends first….Yes the lightwoods…I know their morning right now."

Jordan walked in the office placing the clipboard down on the desk. He looked at Luke.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

Luke put up his hand. "Sebastian, take care of your brother I will consult with the order." He said back into the phone. "Do what I said I don't want to discuss this…Sebastian will find Clary…Okay bye." Luke hung up then sat in chair behind the desk placing his head in his hands.

"Luke?" Jordan said looking at him in concern. "What happened?"

"Ragnor Fell took Clary." Luke murmured.

Jordan shook his head. He was familiar with Ragnor. For he knew if Ragnor was involved nothing good would become of this. His heart sank.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Clary found herself being dragged** by the arm through a foyer of a luxurious apartment. She didn't know what this strange man wanted or what he was going to do. Fear ran through her veins. The back of back her prickled as her heart pounded in her chest. They entered a large great room. Clary looked around it was elegant. Soft music played in the background. A woman sat on the couch reading a book.

"Ragnor your back and you've brought someone with you." She said looking in Clary's direction. "Who is this?"

"This is the younger sister of the Morgenstern brothers."

"No, I wasn't aware they even had any other siblings."

"Neither was I, my lady."

Camille looked at Clary. "What is your name child?"

"Clary. Clary Fray."

"Are you sure she is their sister?" Camille looked at Ragnor her eyes narrowed.

"Yes" he replied.

Camille grasped Clary's chin moving from side to side. Examining her features closely she could see that Clary looked like her mother. Camille eyed the chain around her neck. Her eyes widen. She grasped the chain and pulled it off Clary's neck. Smiling wickedly. Camille pulled the crystal out from its clasp and held it up to the light. Then placed it in a silver holder next to two other crystals, a blue and red.

Clary looked at Camille. She was elegant. Her skin was pale and her eyes were a grayish blue. She wore a light blue pant with high heels. Clary thought she looked like a lawyer, but something about her made the hairs on the back of her neck stand.

"Tell me Ragnor why did you bring Mrs. Fray here?" Camille spoke not looking at him.

"I though we could use her. You know help us read the journal." Ragnor replied eying Clary.

"How is exactly is she going to help us read the journal if we do not have the journal?"

"Ah," He said reaching in into Clary's bag pulling out the journal. "We do." Clary gasped then grabbed the journal out of Ragnor's hands and took off for the door. She ran out of the double doors sprinting towards the elevator. Camille and Ragnor watched as the elevator doors close.

"Raphael, Merion, Kyle stop her!" Camille commanded.

When the elevator door opened on lobby floor Clary stepped out. The door from the stairwell burst opened making Clary jump. Three men filed out. Two of them she didn't recognized the other she knew must be Raphael. He cold grin on his face said he was trouble. Clary swallowed hard. Then with a quick turn she ran out the lobby with her pursuers right behind her. She knew she could out run them because she was fast. Her thoughts lingered where would she run? The only place she could run was to the sanctuary. Her mother mentioned it in the journal.

"**What should I do?"** Luke told Robert mumbling through his hands. He sat in a chair in front of the fireplace in the library. Robert had been a friend to Luke since they were kids. Valentine had been their best friend along with Stephen. They played together and even trained together.

"I promised Valentine I would take care of Jocelyn, the boys and Clary if anything ever happened to them. Now Jocelyn is in the hospital fighting for her life, Jonathan can't walk or talk without using a voiceover app; Sebastian can't remember anything he does. He repeats himself concisely and to top things Clary is missing."

When Jace heard Luke say Clary was missing his heart sank into his stomach. He couldn't believe his girl was missing it made him sick to his stomach. He and Alec had been standing in the library listening to the conversation.

"Luke will find Clary. Don't worry." Robert reassured him. He sat across from Luke.

"What if we don't? Camille could kill Clary. You know that Rob." Luke said angrily. "She killed our friends. Even Hodge. How many more have die? You know what we have to do."

"Camille has all the crystals. How are we even going to get in the temple?" Robert replied getting up from his chair walking over to the fireplace, His hands in his pockets of his jeans. He stared into the flames thinking about when he and Maryse found the safe opened. Finding that the blue crystal had been removed from it's case.

Luke sighed. "I don't know."

"I think we are just going to have to figure out how to get the crystals back." Robert stated walking over to Luke placing his hand on his shoulder.

"What about the journal? If Clary had the journal on her Camille could have that too." Luke looked up at Robert.

Just then Jace's phone pinged. Everyone in the room looked in his direction. He glanced at the screen his eyes widen.

"It's Clary." He said.

"What?" Luke getting up from his chair with haste, "Is she all right?"

Jace read the message, "In Sanctuary. Raphael and his goons are here. They want the journal. Don't know what to do? I'm scared."

"Thank god she alive." Luke sighed with relief.

"We should help her." Jace said stepping toward Luke.

"Yes. Jace, Alec, go to the Sanctuary, rescue Clary and bring her back here understood." Robert ordered.

"Yes, sir." Jace and Alec said together. Both headed towards the training room. Once inside they went into the weapons room. Jace grabbed a dagger and some throwing knives placing them in his belt. Alec grabbed a long bow and some arrows. Jace grabbed a long sword from the wall. This particular one could be spilt into two swords with a flick of the wrist. Strapping the holster over his shoulder tightening the buckle then securing it to his inner thigh he and Alec headed out the back.

**Clary hide behind the organ **in the sanctuary, it beautiful here decorated with paintings of the Jesus on the walls. Wooden benches line up in rows. A cross with Jesus sits behind the podium where the priest gives his sermon. Clary clutched the journal in her hands against her chest.

"Clary, we know you're here. Come out. Give us the journal and we'll let you go." Raphael said motioning to Merion and Kyle to around the sides.

Clary could tell by Raphael's voice that he was lying. "Never." She cried out. The echo in the sanctuary made it hard for them to tell where she was. As the three men circle; out the shadows a hand came over her mouth. A mumbled squeak came from Clary's throat. She looked over to see who it was. She thought it might have been one of Raphael's goons. To her relief it was Jace. He placed his index over his lips signally to her to keep quiet. Next him was Alec. He nodded at Jace.

"Stay here." Jace whispered in her ear then kissing her lightly on the cheek. She nodded without saying a word.

She watched them move gracefully in the shadows. It was like watching a ballet. Then Clary saw something fly through the air and hit Merion in the shoulder. He staggered back to the wall clutching his shoulder. It was one Alec's arrows then she Jace through a small knife toward Kyle. The knife landed in his upper thigh causing him fall to the ground.

Raphael ducked just in time as sung his sword hitting a pillar with a loud clash of metal. Then spilt the sword in two swinging them in his hands before stopping in front of Raphael. Alec stepped beside Jace bow armed and ready.

"Now come on you wouldn't kill an armed man would you." Raphael spoke looking at Jace then to Alec. "I just want the girl."

"You'll have go through me first." Jace snorted.

"Well since you took out my two partners. Perhaps another time then just so you know this isn't over." Raphael said pointing his finger then fled the Sanctuary. Merion and Kyle trailing behind. Kyle limping out the door.

Clary came out of her hiding still clutching the journal in her hands. She ran towards Jace who had put his swords back in the holster. He caught her as she placed her arms around him. Jace embraced her tightly his head nest on top hers. She was glad to him.

"**She escaped!" Camille shouting **furiously then hit Raphael across the face with the back her hand. Blood trickled from his lip. He looked up at her nervously.

"I'm sorry, mistress."

"You've failed me for the last time, Raphael."

"Perhaps before you kill him, my lady. Maybe we could wait until they make a move. The twins won't be any use them at least for awhile." Ragnor interrupted.

"Yes, perhaps you're right." Camille looked in his direction. She walked to the oversized window looking out into the New York skyline. Camille smiled as she thought of a plan to get the journal and into the dragon's lair.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Luke paced the across the floor** in front of the fireplace while Robert sat at the desk talking to Maryse. Isabelle sat in the sill pouting. The library doors suddenly flew open. Everyone in the room jumped looking towards the doors. Alec, Jace and Clary filed in. Luke had stopped pacing the moment he saw her. He was relieved she was all right.

"Clary, thank god." Luke said embracing her. "I'm glad your safe."

"I'm okay Luke really." Clary looked up in his eyes.

Luke smiled. In his heart he knew Clary was just as brave as her mother. She reminded him f her everyday. Luke looked at Jace and Alec. "Thank you boys."

"Your welcome, Luke." Alec nodded.

Clary looked around the room. She saw Robert Lightwood standing by a large desk. There was something familiar about him, but she couldn't place it. She could see he was a kind man. He didn't look much like a chief dressed in jeans and a white linen shirt, which was unbuttoned at the top. His dark hair hung down his forehead.

"Clary" Robert said looking at her.

"Mr. Lightwood." She beamed.

"You don't remember me do you?"

Clary shook her head.

"I'm not surprised. You were just baby when I first saw you. I remember that day. Your father Valentine was very proud."

"He was?"

"Yes." Robert replied as he stepped behind the desk and sat down in oversized chair. "He was good man, Clary one of my best friends."

"I don't know very much about him." She turned to Luke who was standing next to her. "I wish I knew more about him."

"I know." Luke said.

Clary sat down in one of the chairs next to the fireplace. She set her bag down next to her then back in the chair watching the flames. Jace walked over to her kneeling on the floor next to her.

"You know Clary I never knew very much about my father either." He said grasping her hand.

Clary sighed. She placed her hand over eyes.

**It was late in the evening; Clary was** sitting on the bed in Jace's room. Luke told her to stay at the Lightwoods while he and Robert went to check on her brothers. They had planned to move them and her out to his Ranch. The ranch was a few hours out New York City. Clary loved the ranch she hadn't been there since she was little. _It will be safer there for you and your brothers until can arrange to the dragon's temple._ He words echoed into her head.

"Clary, Are you Okay?" Jace said bringing her back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I worried I never see you again."

"Oh, Jace." Clary says caressing his.

She took his head in her hands finding his lips. Kissing him hard. He kissed her back leaning back on the bed taking Clary with him. They had made out on his bed for maybe twenty minutes or so. Jace removed his shirt. He wanted to show Clary how much he loved her. His hands crept up her shirt. Clary noticed. This is what she wanted. Him. Finally she thought to her self.

"**Where's Jace?" asked Max.** Looking at his brother then his sister. It had been over an hour since dinner was served.

"He is playing a game with Clary." Isabelle answered awkwardly.

"What game is playing?" He asked with curiosity in his eyes.

"A two person game." she tried to say. "Alec help me out here."

Alec laughed. "What do want me to tell him?"

"Tell something." She scolded him.

"Like what? You don't what he's doing his room anymore than I do." Alec said just as Clary and Jace emerged into the living room. "Oh look Max! It's Jace."

"Hi, Jace." Max looked up. "Did you have fun playing your game with Clary?"

"Ugh, yeah I did." He looked quizzically at Isabelle and Alec.

Isabelle hide behind her magazine embarrassed. Alec went back to flipping through channel guide not saying a word. Jace shook his head then lead Clary to the couch.

**Camille sat at her desk plotting her **plan to the journal in her hands. She wanted that journal and the girl. Ragnor had told her that Clary could be useful. How useful she didn't know. What could this little red head girl know anything about the dragon? There had to be reason she was kept hidden all these years. There was however something very familiar about her, that red hair and those green eyes.

"Who does that girl remind you of?" She turned to Ragnor who standing in front of the fireplace.

"I would say she looks like Jocelyn Fairchild."

"Of course," Camille pondered. "A splitting imaging of her mother. Ragnor I want you to find the girl. Bring her alive. She has what we need to get in the dragon's lair. I have to go out of town for some business. I except you to have everything ready when I return."

"Yes, my Lady." Ragnor bowed in respect. "As you wish."

"Oh, take Raphael and his companions with you." Camille said as he took his leave. Ragnor nodded in acknowledgement.

**The sun had started to in** the distance, it made Clary squint her eyes. She put down the visor to shield her eyes. Her brothers Jonathan and Sebastian were sitting in the back of Luke's truck. Jonathan was asleep while Sebastian stared out the window blankly. She worried about him for it was hard to him in this state. It was like the Sebastian she knew had disappeared and this Sebastian took his place.

Clary looked over to Luke. "You know I still don't get why we have to go to the ranch."

"I told you it's for your protection." Luke scolded.

"Protection from what? And about Jace?"

"I need to keep you safe Clary." His tighten on the steering wheel. "As far as Jace goes maybe some time apart from him will do you some good."

Clary scowled at Luke. "You know rescue me all you have to say is I time apart from him?"

"Clary, honestly I didn't realize how serious you were with him until…" Luke trails off shaking his head.

"Until what?"

"Something his little brother Max said at dinner." Luke looks at Clary above his glasses.

"What did he say?" Clary asked nervously.

"He said you and Jace played a game in his room."

"Oh god." Clary slumped in her seat feeling embarrassed.

"Clary, tell me did you sleep with Jace?"

"No." She muttered softy.

"What? I didn't here you"

"No, I didn't. I was going to but I chicken out at the last minute."

"Ok, so you didn't have sex with Jace."

"No, Luke! I didn't." Clary fought back tears. "For crying out loud I'm still a virgin. I wanted to but I got scared."

Luke looked at Clary not pushing the matter.

Once at the Ranch house, Luke was outside making a few phone calls. Sebastian stared blankly out the window. Jonathan sat on the couch with his leg elevated on the ottoman flipping through channels. Clary sat next to him. She had never been so bored in her life.

Jonathan typed in the voice app on his laptop he had in his lap. _Clary, are you ok?_

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered.

_You seem a little on edge._

"Sorry" She said leaning forward putting head in her hands. "It's just all this stuff that keep going on. I'm so confused."

_If dad were here he would know what to do._

"Yeah well dad isn't here and neither is mom." Clary started to sob.

Jonathan closed his laptop, moved his leg from the ottoman then lean forward wrapping his arm around his sister. He kissed her hair tenderly and rubbed her back. Sebastian moved from the window grabbing some tissues from a box and handing them to Clary.

"It will be okay Clary." Sebastian said reassuringly.

Clary took the tissue. "How do you know?"

Jonathan and Sebastian exchanged looks. "We don't, but we're your brothers Clary always. We'll protect you no matter what. If you think I'm going to let that woman get her hands on my sister again. She has another thing coming."

"You will always be here for me." Clary sniffed.

"Clary, always. We're family remember. Dad used to say 'A family is strong when we stick together.' and that what we are going to do stick together." Sebastian said squeezing her knee in reassurance. Her brothers were right they needed to stick together especially now.

Clary thought of everything that had happened in the pass months. It was like the life she knew was gone and that it never be the same again. What would happen now? She thought of Jace, her mother, Luke and her brothers. Clary didn't want to lose any of them. Then the door opened.

"The lightwoods will be here tomorrow. There bring Simon too."

_What?_ "Simon, why I are they bring Simon?"

Luke looked at Clary shaking his head. "Apparently Simon mother has been getting threats and she's worried for her sons safety. So she called me to take him in for while."

Clary was shocked. Someone was threatening Simon, but why? Who would do such thing?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_**It was late in the afternoon**__Jonathan ad just picked up his sister Clary from school when noticed the door ajar. Clary had been following up the stairs. He motion to her to behind him. His brother Sebastian lay motionless on the floor in kitchen. Someone was here he sense it. The back his neck prickled. The next he knew was against the gasping for air. He heard sister Clary scream then he was thrown on floor hitting his throat on his wristwatch. Coughing. Then a sharp pain in his leg, he tried to cry out to Clary as the she was dragged away._

"Clary!" Jonathan spoke hoarsely, waking up in a cold sweat. His mouth felt dry and his throat hurt as swallow. His heart pounded in chest. Jonathan swung his legs out of bed then rubbing his face with his hands. He looked over to his brother who snorting. One arm hung over the bed. He staggered sleeplessly out bed downstairs to kitchen. The stairs creaked as he walked down them.

The kitchen was small but not too small. A table fit for five people sat in the center. It was cozy for a ranch house. Jonathan entered the kitchen wearing his favorite flannel sleep pants and a worn out I hates Mondays T-shirt. Both were faded from over washing. His bare feet padded across the floor.

He grabbed a cup from the cupboard. Jonathan went over to the sink and turn on the tab. He filled his cup then drank. The cool water soothed his aching throat. The water at the ranch tasted better than the water in the city. It didn't taste like dirt. Here the water tasted fresh.

Jonathan looked out the window above the sink it was dark. As he watched the outside he saw something move in the shadows. At first thought it was a rabbit or something, but then he saw it run on two legs. Who was that he thought? His heart started racing in chest. He went outside to get closer look. Standing on the porch squinting his eyes. The figure in the darkness looked and awful lot like Raphael. He scowled at him.

"Hey" a voice said from behind.

"Clary, what are doing out of bed?" Jonathan said hoarsely.

"I was getting some water then I saw you out here. What's wrong?"

Jonathan ushered Clary back inside. Then he grabbed a notepad and pen. He wrote on the paper that said he someone outside.

"Are you sure?" She looked at curling her lip.

He nodded. Clary looked out side the screen door but saw nothing.

**The morning had gone by quickly** and everyone was sitting on the porch. Sebastian was sitting in a chair with his leg over the side. Clary sat next to Jace who had arrived early that morning with the Lightwoods and Simon. Which Clary still couldn't understand why he was being threatened? It was strange.

"Jonathan, he saw someone outside last night." Clary said looking at Sebastian.

"Really? Who?" He asked.

"He thinks it was Raphael." Sebastian straightens up in his chair when he heard the name. "What?"

""Where is Jonathan now?" he said stiffly.

"In the barn helping Luke." Clary replied. Then Sebastian suddenly got up and walked toward the barn.

"I thought that was Jonathan." Alec replied confused.

"No, that's Sebastian." Said Simon.

"How can you tell them apart?" Alec asked.

"Easy, Sebastian's hair is slightly longer than Jonathan's which is always a mess." Clary said resting her arms on the back the chair. " Besides Jonathan is very quiet compared to Sebastian."

Alec still didn't see the difference. He looked at them and saw two people who looked the same. He was glad he didn't have a twin. He couldn't even imagine having someone else that looked like him. Alec was even glad there wasn't two of Isabelle. That would be a nightmare he thought to himself.

**Sebastian stalked over to the barn** to find his brother. He was helping Luke fix his truck. It was a good walk to the barn. Sebastian loved the ranch. It was quiet out here not like the city. The ranch was had over 90 acres which was divided into five parts each belonging to the four original families of the order Lightwood, Morgenstern, Herondale, Graymark, and Penhollow.

Although most of the land was unoccupied, Sebastian and Jonathan technically owned their families' part of the ranch but couldn't truly inherit the land until they were twenty-five. Even Jace couldn't claim his families land until he was twenty-five. The lightwoods hadn't been on their part of the ranch in years. The last time the Lightwood's were here Isabelle was only five.

When saw his brother Sebastian walked up to him.

"Hey Jon I need to ask you something."

Jonathan looked up. He wiped his hands with a towel. Then walked over to his brother.

"Clary said you saw someone last night. Who was it?"

"I'm not really sure." Jonathan said in hoarse voice. " I think it was Raphael."

"Raphael?" Luke jumped at mention of Raphael's name.

"Yea think."

"If Raphael is here somewhere on the ranch it can only mean one thing." Sebastian said.

"He's after Clary."

"What's does Clary have to do with all this?" Jonathan asked.

"The Journal. Clary is the only one who can read it." Sebastian eyed his brother.

"No, we can't let Camille or Ragnor get a hold of Clary." Said Jonathan.

"Your right Jon. We can't." Sebastian put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "We'll have to do whatever it takes to protect her."

Jonathan nodded. He knew he couldn't let anything happen to her. For it was a promise they both made to there father on the night he was killed. The night haunted Sebastian for nothing would make him happier then to see Raphael dead. Luke told the twins to keep their eyes open. He also said he alert the rest of the order.

**After Jace, Alec and Isabelle went **home; Clary explored the house. She found herself in her mother's old office. Looking through the drawers of the desk she found what appeared to be a bookmark. A poem of some kind was written on it.

Only time will tell,

when the big clock strikes twelve,

will the dragon's stone be revealed.

Only time will tell,

as the crystals of blue, white, and red,

keep time in it's place.

only time will tell,

may the amulet be found,

by a pure heart.

Only time will tell,

when all is placed at,

the alter and then only then,

may time be restored.

Restore time? What does that mean? Clary thought. Something about the poem seemed familiar. She had read about the crystals in the journal even something about an amulet but she never heard of a dragon's stone. She continued to look in the drawers of her mother's desk. she found nothing else. Clary then decided to read the journal again to see if she could find out more about the dragon's stone. She left the office and went back to her room.

**Once Clary was back in her room,** she grabbed the tin box where she kept the journal and all of the contents in. After what happened the other day Clary decided it would be best just to keep the journal where it was safe. Something about each item in the box contained some kind of clue. Her mother was telling her something but what?

Before Clary could examine the contents she heard a commotion outside. She put the bookmark in the box then went outside. to see what was the matter.

**Jonathan was outside arguing with **Helen who had come to warn them. She was trying to get him to listen but he didn't want to hear anymore of her lies. You see Jonathan still hadn't really forgiven Helen for sleeping with his brother Sebastian. Even if she claims it was a mistake. Though he still cared for her it was still hard for him to forgive her.

Jonathan shook his head then walked away from her. Sebastian was standing near by. Helen grabbed Jonathan by the arm.

"Please Jonathan, forgive me." She said as she fell in his arms. Jonathan and Helen fell to the ground.

"Helen!" He cried to her. His hand came away bloody from her back. "NOOOOOOOOOOO, HELEN!"

Sebastian rushed to his brother's side then turned to see Raphael glaring. He was grinning with a wolfish grin. Sebastian produced a dagger from his belt and threw it at Raphael. The dagger hit him in the shoulder and he stumbled to the ground. Sebastian then stacked over to Raphael picked up the gun he had dropped and pointed at him.

"What are going to do kill me?" Raphael said.

"You killed my father, then tried to kill my mother. Kidnapped my sister now you killed the only girl my brother ever loved."

"So" Raphael smiled wolfishly. "You don't have the guts to kill me."

Unfortunately Raphael didn't know Sebastian very well. He had waited seventeen years to kill the man who murdered his father. Looking at Raphael straight in the eyes Sebastian pulled the trigger. He stared down at Raphael's lifeless body. A sense of relief fell over Sebastian like a great weight had been lifted off his chest. He then bent down to pull his dagger from Raphael's shoulder.

Amatis had taken Helen into the house after finding a pulse. She and Luke had been working for hours trying to retrieve the bullet from Helens back. Jonathan kept close by for news that she was okay. Both Sebastian and Jonathan were sitting on the porch. He turned to his brother and spoke.

"If you ever touch her again I swear to God, Sebastian I will kill you."

"I never meant to hurt you Jon. I promise that I will never come between you and Helen again." Sebastian told his brother.

"I love her. It's been difficult being without her."

"I know." Sebastian grinned. "You two are meant for each other. I just wish I could a girl like her."

"You will someday." Jonathan said reassuring his brother.

"Pfffff, what girl would want a crazy ass like me?"

Jonathan laughed. Then the door to the house opened. It was Luke. Jonathan and Sebastian jumped. Luke nodded with a smile.

"She's asking for you Jonathan." Luke said.

Jonathan rushed inside almost tripping over the threshold. As he disappeared into the house Luke looked over to Sebastian.

"You okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sebastian replied then sighed. He was relieved that Raphael was dead. Though he knew that the battle had only begun.

**Later that night Clary sat up in **her room. She held the tin box between her hands. Opening it only to retrieve the journal and bookmark. As she opened the journal to read it once more for the fifth hundredth time something fell out of it. An envelope fell on the ground. Her name was written on the front in bold letters. _**Clarissia.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Clary picked up the envelope from** the floor and examined it. She recognizes the handwriting on the envelope, as her mother's always neat. Clary set the journal back into the box. She held the envelope in her hands. Flipping the envelope over a wax seal had sealed it closed. Pressed into the wax was her family crest, crescent moon with a star rising up above the moon. Breaking the seal Clary took out the letter.

_Dear Clarissia,_

_If you are reading this than you have found the dragon's box. Given to me by the dragon on the harvest moon year before you were born. In this box contains my journal in which you have at least read once. A family portrait, newspaper clipping, and a pair of baby shoes each are clues to help you defeat our enemy. _

The newspaper clipping Clary had seen in the box didn't bother to look at it. The baby shoes she recognizes in the family photo of her as a baby, but how could they all be clues? She thought to herself. Clary continued to read the letter.

_Our enemy is the one will destroy what we hold dear to protect. Time. On the night you father was killed I place the dragon's box in a messenger bag and gave to your brothers with instructions on what to do with the box. _

_Clary you must understand you were not told anything about the order of the dragon or about what really happened that night was for you protection. If Camille discovered you were the dragon's heir she could kill you or use you against everyone you love._

Clary gasped. "I am the dragon's heir?" She said not realizing had spoke out loud. Her heart pounded in her chest. Her throat tightens. A part of didn't want to continue reading the letter. She started to breath hard. No this not true. Could it? Reluctantly Clary continued reading.

_Clary the box must never get into her hands. The clues in the box will lead you to the dragon's stone, which will then lead you to amulet. These two items together will help you stop Camille once and for all. You must find the dragon's stone before the harvest moon of your seventeenth year or time will cease to exist, as we know it. _

_Clary I love you. I know you can do this you are a smart girl. Remember you are my daughter beloved by your brothers and adored by your father. If he were alive today he would be proud of you like I am._

_Do not be afraid my little chosen one._

_Love always your mother._

Tears rolled down Clary's cheeks. There was no way she could find the dragon's stone before the harvest moon. Neither Luke nor her brothers would allow her to travel far from home. She slid the letter back into the envelope then placed it into the box. Clary then curled up on her bed holding the box tightly in her hands drifting off to sleep.

**Sebastian came into Clary's room to check** up on her. When he found her asleep curled up in her bed. He took the blanket from the edge of her bed then covered her. He noticed she was clutching the box he had seen her with many times. Though he didn't try to pry it from her.

Sebastian recognizes the box from that night. He remembered when they got to New York how he and Jonathan took the box and hid it in the storage room of the bookstore. He wished it were a night he could forget.

The echo of his mother's voice of that night came to him 'Protect your sister all cost.' All Sebastian wanted was to see his little sister safe. He would do anything for her. He would even lay down his own life if it meant to save her. Sebastian also new that Jonathan would do the same.

After covering her up he kissed her on the head. He then walked out of her room turning out the light closing the door behind him.

**Jace woke up early before **everyone else. He put on his jeans and his favorite shirt. The shirt was well worn. The lettering on the shirt was faded from excess washing and holes started to appear in some places.

He walked towards Luke's house. He wanted to see Clary for Luke and Robert had been keeping him and the rest of the boys' busy working on the ranch. Jace hadn't seen much of her let alone any time to be alone with her. Luke made sure of that.

When he arrived, Jace located Clary's window. Grabbed a couple of pebbles then threw them at the window. The window opened.

"Jace, what are doing?" Clary asked him from the window.

"I came to see you." He beamed at her.

Clary giggled. "If Luke finds you here we'll both be in trouble."

Jace ignored her and climbed up the side of the porch to her window. Carefully walking on the roof.

"So what?" He said as he reached her window. "I need to see you." Jace kissed her softly on the lips.

"Jace." Clary whispered.

"What? You don't want me to kiss you?"

"Yes I do." she giggled.

"Can I come in?"

Jace climbed into the window as Clary stepped aside. Once inside he grabbed Clary by the waist and kissed her hard. They kissed long and passionate. This is Jace longed for to be with his girl. The one he loved. No words could ever explain how he felt about Clary.

"Did I ever tell you I love the color of your hair?" Jace said as tucking a lose strain of hair behind Clary's ear.

Clary eye borrows pushed together. "No."

"Really, well you know it's my favorite color."

"Since when?" Clary asked.

"Since I was five." He replied flopping down on her bed.

"I never see you wear red."

"I wear it all the time see." He pointed to his shoes. They were black with threes red stripes and the sides of the soles were red. His laces were also red.

"I see though I'm not one who looks at peoples shoes all time." She eyed him." Now get off my bed." She slapped him on the thigh.

"No," He said.

"Jace, your not suppose to be here." Clary whispered.

"What are afraid?" He asked softly.

"Getting caught."

"Then why did you let me in?" He leaned up on his elbows. "It's not like we're going to have sex. You already said you weren't ready."

Clary sat down on the bed. A part of her wanted to have sex with Jace the other part was the part that wasn't ready. She wanted to wait until the moment was right before going all the way.

"Clary, are you okay?" Jace asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Your sure. You seem upset at something."

"I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind." Clary didn't want to tell Jace that she was the dragon's heir. She was scared enough as it is. She also didn't how he would react if she did tell him, but for how long could Clary keep it away from before he found out?

Jace woke up entangled with Clary. He kissed her on the forehead. He didn't move for he didn't want to wake his sleeping angel. He stroked her hair gently.

"Hi" he said when she awoke. "I was trying not to disturb you."

"What time is it?" Clary asked sleepily.

"It's 8:oo in the morning." He said looking at the clock on the nightstand.

Clary quickly got up. "What is it?" Jace asked.

"Nothing. You should probably go before someone finds you here."

Jace agreed then climbed out the window. Once on the ground he waited a few minutes then walked up to the porch and knocked on the door. Sebastian answered.

"Hello, Jace." He said with a yawn.

"Good Morning Sebastian." He greeted. "Why are you sleeping on the couch?" noticing the blanket and pillow.

"Jonathan kicked me out of our room." He said gathering them up then tossing them aside.

"Ok." Jace muttered under his breath.

**Clary started making breakfast **once everyone in the house had woken up. She chopped up some mushrooms to put in eggs. Cooked the bacon and sausage then made pancakes. She loved to cook. It was favorite thing to do. When she finished preparing breakfast all the boys in the house sat at the table including Jace.

Helen sat next to Jonathan. Luke sat at the head of the table. Sebastian sat next to Jonathan. Clary sat next to Jace. Then Clary spoke.

"What's the plan for today?" She asked looking toward Luke.

"Robert Lightwood has made arrangements with Magnus Bane to meet at the main house."

"The main house?"

"Yeah it's the house that belongs to the dragon or something like." Sebastian answered.

"We're seriously not going to see that weirdo are we?" Jonathan asked Luke disgusted.

"Jonathan, you know Magnus Bane is the guardian of the temple and representative of the dragon. He is the only one who was authorized to wake the dragon."

"I know but the guy weird."

"Yeah he looks like he's half something." Sebastian smirked.

Luke shook his head before he smiled in agreement.

"Who is Magnus Bane exactly?" Clary asked.

"Weren't you listening Clary?" Jonathan said looking at her.

"Well I was but still don't get who he is."

"He's the weird guy who sits in an temple all day." Sebastian said sarcastically.

"Sebastian, that's not funny." Luke said trying to hold back a laugh. When he couldn't hold it he busted out laughing with the rest of table. "Ok, enough. Yes he is a little weird. We're meting with him tonight all of us. Including you Clary. Now eat your breakfast we have a lot to do today."

Once breakfast was done. Jace kissed Clary then headed out to the stables. Alec was already there along with Max. He was showing Max how to saddle a horse. Robert Lightwood was also there brushing down a large horse named Nightshadow. He was all black. Long hair covered his hooves. He was one of two horses used to pull the carriage. The other hose was also black with a star on his forehead. His named was Northstar.

As Jace entered Robert told him to brush down Northstar. Then told him to gather the harness for the horses. After that he was to clean out the carriage with Alec and Max. Everything had to be done by dinnertime. When all the horses had been saddled and Nightshadow and Northstar were harnessed to the carriage they headed on their way to the main house.

**It had been twelve years since **the Order of the Dragon met. The last time was just before Camille attacked them. It was a little awkward for the members of the order because in the last few years there had been some tension between them.

It was late when they arrived at the main house. The house was old. It had been on the property since the Civil war when the land was a plantation. Four columns set ceremoniously in front.

The caretaker Wayland let the order in then lead them to the parlor where Magnus was waiting for them. Someone else had also been waiting in the parlor. When everyone saw who it was they were all shocked.

"Stephen?" Luke said not believing that his old friend was alive.

Jace walked in behind Alec then suddenly stopped. "Dad?"


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: **__Sorry this chapter is late. Life has been really busy. There's a lot to tell in this chapter so it is a long chapter. I hope you enjoy._

**Chapter 17**

"**How can you be alive?"** Luke asked his friend disbelieving that Stephan was here in the same room. "I mean I saw fall."

Stephan sighed. "Believe me I thought I was Luke. Until a couple of days ago I woke up here."

Robert and Luke exchanged looks. Jace stepped up to his father. He wanted to embrace him but he was furious. He didn't really know what to say. His father had been out of his life for twelve years. He shook his head then stalked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"Jace" Alec cried after as he followed Jace out into the hallway.

"Leave me alone." He told him.

"Hey your dad's alive Jace and your treating it like it a bad thing." Alec said.

"So" Jace scowled.

Then Stephen appeared behind them. "Is everything ok?" He asked.

Alec looked to Jace then stalked off before saying. "I don't know ask him."

Stephen looked at Jace. He sighed through his noise. "Jace?"

"What?" He said standing at the window with his arms crossed.

"You probably don't want to talk to me. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. If there was any way I could contact you I would have." Stephen told his son.

Jace remain silent as Stephen talked. Then not wanting to listen anymore he turned and headed back to the room not looking at Stephen.

**Camille had just returned from her trip** when she saw Ragnor sitting by the fire. She saw look of grief on his face. She knew something was wrong but didn't want to admit it. She looked around the room. Meliorn and Kyle where standing in the shadows. Camille looked toward Ragnor and asked:

"Ragnor, where's Raphael?" She asked.

"Dead." He replied.

"Dead? What do you mean dead? How could he be dead?"

"Sebastian killed him after he shot Helen."

"Sebastian killed my Raphael?" She said her nostrils flaring. "How?"

"With his own gun. I'm sorry Camille." Ragnor said sympathetically. "I had him spy on the twins. He said Helen was there. He over heard her giving them a warning about your plan. I told him to kill her then dispose of those twins. Unfortunately it didn't go as planned."

"Go as planned?" She said through her teeth. "Of course it didn't as planned Raphael is dead."

"My lady."

"No Ragnor. You have failed me." Camille scolded.

"Camille, please." Ragnor tried to plead with Camille, but she was not having it.

"I should have killed those twin brothers when they were kids. They are nothing more then throne in my thigh now. If only we had that journal." She pondered.

"Their little sister has it. She is very clever."

"Yes she is. We find a way to retrieve the journal."

"But my Camille how are we going to get a journal from a little girl. Do you really think she can stop us? I mean she is only a teenager." Ragnor replied.

"That teenager is the key to restoring what has already been changed. If she figures out the content of that journal it will be the end of our revenge." Camille scolded him. "Do not underestimate the daughter of the dragon."

**The meeting of the order was short**, it was agreed that the dragon would be awaken at dawn. Clary was still in disbelieved that the dragon really existed. She thought the order was pulling her leg. She stood by the window of the study deep in thought. Magnus had been watching her.

"Is everything all are Clarissa?" he asked.

Clary turned toward him startled when she heard him speak. "Yes, no, I don't know."

"Your worried about meeting the dragon."

"Yes, I am still not sure he really exist. I mean dragon's are a myth aren't they?" She looked at him curiously.

He smiled then walked toward her and stood by the window next to her. "This isn't just about the dragon is it?"

"What does it matter? Jace hates me now. You saw the look on his face when you revealed I was the dragons heir." Clary said almost in tears.

"Yes. He'll come around if is to help you." Magnus replied.

"What do mean help me? My mother wrote me letter stating that I was the only one who could restore time?" She looked at him curious and puzzled.

"Your mother spoke of the prophecy."

"Prophecy?"

Magnus sighed. " Yes, the prophecy says two lovers of two households will restore the balance of time that has been broken."

"So this has nothing to do with me being the dragon's heir?"

"Not entirely. You see many years ago the dragon foresaw his fate. He also saw two lovers with an amulet. Together they defeated their enemy never to be seen again."

"Jace and I must defeat Camille together. I don't see how that's possible. He won't say a word to me."

Magnus smiled then placed his hand on Clary's shoulder. "If Camille is to be defeated he will help you because love is stronger then death itself." He got up from the window seat and walked off without other word.

**When Clary and the rest of the order** including Jace arrived at the dragon's lair. Magnus placed the pouch of gold and jewels at the offering alter. He said some words in a language Clary couldn't understand. It sounded like an ancient language she never heard of. Then the ground started to shake. Rumbling sound came from the back of alter. Clary heard a yawn and for a moment she thought it was a loin, but then a huge dark figure appeared.

His head was large with horns on the top of his head. They curled upward like a waves. He had two large yellow eyes. His wings were retracted against his body. His tail whipped behind. It had what looked like a triangular disc with spikes. Clary gasped at the sight of him. She couldn't believe it the dragon was real.

"My Lord," Magnus said bowing to the dragon. A puff of smoke exited his nostrils as he breath out. The dragon looked to Clary.

"Come my child." He summoned.

Clary looked behind her to her brothers Sebastian and Jonathan. They nodded in sync for her to go. She swallowed hard. Her breathing was rapid. Her heart pounded in her chest. She walked slowly up to the dragon. Clary never felt so scared in her life.

"Do not be afraid." He said in a reassuring voice.

"How can I not be afraid of something I have never seen before?" Her voice shook as she spoke.

"I can understand. You must not be afraid for I will not harm you." He said kindly.

Clary swallowed, "I know so my brothers tell me." She looked into his yellow serpent eyes. Then looked over to her brothers. They looked away.

"Yet you wonder why they brought you here."

"Yes."

"Though you want to know why you are the dragons heir."

"I do."

"You must understand Clary that the dragon's heir is not one person who is chosen." The dragon started to explain. "It is a duo who love each other."

"What does that mean?"

"It is written that love can break any spell or bring time together." The dragon shifted his body. "For fear comes from love. It is what makes us brave."

"But I'm not brave."

"You are, Clary. You love your brothers, your mother, Jace." The dragon said as looked in Jace's direction. Clary followed it. She looked at him thinking he would look away, but he didn't. He looked at her with adoration. A boy wanting to tell the girl he loved how he felt.

Clary lowered her eyes. "How does love make us brave? I don't understand"

"It makes you brave because you are willing to protect them. Come Clary I want to show you something." He entered a cave entrance towards the back. Clary followed. They reached a room. Inside was a pool of water. The dragon walked over to the pool of water.

The pool was crystal clear. Clary could see the bottom. She then looked at the dragon wondering what she was supposed to be looking at. He told her to look in the pool. She did as the dragon said.

The clear water started to fog then an image appeared. It was she as a little girl in her father's arms. Then the image changed showing her the night her father died, but she noticed something in the image. A light in the background, it looked like a portal of some kind. A woman fled through it with silver blonde hair. Camille she thought. When the image disappeared she turn to the dragon. She knew then what her mother was trying to her.

**Camille stood in the cave entrance. **She saw the remaining members of the order. Now was the perfect time to finish them off she thought. She made her way into the cave. Alex saw her coming and drew his sword. Jonathan and Sebastian followed as well as the others.

"You think you can defeat me." She laughed.

Jace was standing next to Luke. "Jace, find Clary. Help her find the dragon's stone and whatever you do protect that journal with your life. Also take care of Clary." He said with passion in his heart. "Now go."

Jace ran off towards the back of the cave calling for Clary. As he got deeper into the cavern he could hear the battle had begun.

**Clary heard a commotion **somewhere behind her. The dragon ran off at the sound. She was now alone or was she. A voice coming from the entrance of the room, her heart pounded in her chest.

"Clary," the voice said.

Clary wanted to scream and run, but she didn't know where to go or how to get out of the cave.

"Clary" the voice said again getting closer. Then a figure appeared.

"Jace" Clary said, "Is that you?"

He smiled at her. "Yes, it's me Clary."

"Do you know how to get out of here?" She asked.

"Yes, this way." Jace said holding out his hand. Clary took his hand. Jace led here out of the room and into a corridor.


End file.
